


Queen of the Creek

by UDChibi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UDChibi/pseuds/UDChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princes are always charming when you're a child, but what happens when you grow up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nina slid down the side of the bank into the creek bed. Nina's mother hated it when she came down here, she always told Nina that she would slip and hit her head on one of the rocks.

Nina loved the creek.

She loved to watch the water flow between the rocks, loved to let leaves loose on the stream, and restructure the rocks to make new rivers. She liked to pretend that she was the Fairy Queen of the Creek, and  that sticks she found to be the right height were her magic staff. Playing in the creek was much more fun than being with the adults, it got boring sitting with her parents and their other grown-up friends on picnic days. She was the only kid amongst a dozen grown-ups and all they did was talk. Talking was no fun, especially when it was about jobs and people and politics. Nina wanted to stick her tongue out at the thought of it.

So she had snuck away-which had been half the fun, truth be told-and had walked awhile down the trail to find the nearby creek. She was only about fifteen minutes away from her parents, almost eight now, and a fairy queen besides that, surely she could be trusted to take care of herself?

She tossed leaves into the creek and watched them slide down her rivers. She found toads and pretended that they were princes that she had turned _into_ toads, pointing her magic staff at them.

She was sitting on the edge of a rock, dealing with a particularly stupid prince, when it happened. A bright beam of green light came down from the sky, and plummeted into the ground. Nina jumped up like a cat when it came, almost getting her sneakers wet in the water. Through the bright of the light Nina could see a figure standing in the center of it. When the light stopped, she saw him clearly.

It was a man, a tall man, with pale skin and black hair that came down to his shoulders. He wore what looked to Nina to be armor, criss-crossing black, green, and gold. His eyes were of some of the bluest that Nina had ever seen. But those eyes beauty didn't stop Nina from turning and bolting back towards the trail when they were on her.

Nina went back to the edge of the creek bed and used the tree roots and rocks to help her climb back up and out. Unfortunately, Nina slipped on her way up. She gulped. Her foot was now caught between the creek wall and a root that had weaved out and back into the ground. Nina started to panic and tried to wrench her foot out of the root.

"If you continue to struggle you will injure yourself. Please allow me." A voice said from behind. She felt a hand on her back and saw the man had come to her side, standing on a stone to look her in the eyes. Nina _hated_ asking for help, but as much as she wanted to jut out her jaw and say _no thank you_ very very loudly, she realized that her ankle _was_ very stuck and if she didn't get help she might be trapped there forever. She she nodded slowly and the man gave her a kind smile.

"If you hurt me I'll kick your butt." Nina said as bravely as she could. The man laughed and put a hand around her trapped ankle.

"I have no intention of hurting you, so please hold still for a moment." The stranger said. Nina complied and the man put his other hand on the root that was trapping her. With a combination of pulling the root away and maneuvering Nina's foot, Nina was pulled free and the stranger caught her in one of his arms. He stood up with her in one arm, Nina's eyes bright with fear, and placed her at the top of the creek bed. Nina turned around to look down at him, her arms crossed.

"Who are you?" Nina demanded.

"I am Loki Odin-son of Asgard. Might I ask for your name milady?" Loki said, kneeling before her on one knee. He made a gesture that Nina couldn't name, making his right hand into a fist and crossing it across his chest. Nina thought it made him look very regal and she smiled and tried not to giggle.

"I am Nina, Fairy Queen of this Creek." Nina said, standing as tall as she could and gesturing towards her kingdom. Loki smiled, dimples spreading across both cheeks.

"I am so sorry to have disturbed your kingdom my Queen Nina, how might I make up for this egregious error?" Loki said smirking now. Nina smiled back, happy he was playing her game. At that moment however, Nina heard the worried voice of her father in the distance, calling for her.

Loki gracefully stepped up the creek bed and bent towards her, with one arm bent behind his back and the other held out for her to hold.

"Perhaps I could escort you back to your courtiers my Queen?" Loki asked. Nina nodded and took his hand. They started walking back towards the trail, hand in hand, towards Nina's family. Nina kept her eyes up at him while Loki looked straight ahead.

"Where's Asgard?" Nina asked.

"Another realm."

"Whatsa realm?" Loki chuckled at her question and looked down to smile at her.

"A world."

"Does that mean you're an alien?"

"I believe your people have labeled us as 'Gods'." Loki replied looking back towards the trail. Nina wasn't sure she believed this. She had never seen him in any of the books that they handed her in Sunday school, but she never paid much attention in Sunday school anyway.

"Is Odin-son your last name?"

"It more explains my family heritage. King Odin of Asgard is my Father and since I am his son it makes Odin-son."

"So…if your Dad is a King then that makes you a prince right?"

"That is correct my Queen." He smiled down at her again when he added 'my Queen'.

"Oh." Was all Nina said, still holding his hand. He was much more handsome than the princes she had imagined turning into toads. She was glad she hadn't mentioned that part of her Queenship when she had said she was Queen of the Creek.

"What's a prince from another…realm doing here?" Nina asked. Loki only gave her a bemused smirk.

"I can't be giving my secrets out to the Queen of another land can I?" Loki said. He pointed down the trail. "Is that your Father?" Nina looked and nodded, her Father had started walking in the opposite direction, but she and Loki weren't far behind.

"Then this is where I leave you Queen Nina," Loki said, kneeling  again and planting a kiss on the hand he had been holding. Nina blushed furiously. "Go on now, he sounds worried for you." Nina nodded and thanked him before setting off, running towards her Father.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She called. He gave her a relieved expression before going down on his knees to welcome her into his arms.

"Nina! We were so worried! What have we told you about wandering off on your own? Especially with that freakshow in the sky…" her father trailed off looking at her.

"I was playing in the creek and got stuck. Loki helped me."

"Loki? Who's Loki sweetheart?" Nina's father asked.

"He's the-" Nina said, turning to point behind her. She stopped mid-sentence putting her arm back down to her side. Loki had disappeared.


	2. Queen of the Creek Chapter 2

Nina went out to the schoolyard with the other kids in her class, a book tucked underneath her jacket and sweater. She wasn't supposed to bring books out into the schoolyard, or anything for that matter. But it was her recess time, and she thought that she should be able to do as she pleased during her one break of the day.

Nina found a secluded corner on the other side of the playground, where the teacher and other students wouldn't find her unless they _really_ looked for her.

She wasn't really _hiding_ , she was near enough to the other children and their teacher if they called her, but it was in a spot that no one looked at because no one played in it. She sat down on the cold ground, leaning against a tree, and smiled as she opened up her favorite book, _Matilda_. Her father had brought it back for her during one of his long business trips and she had loved it ever since. That had been when she was nine, but even at twelve years old Nina still frequently picked Matilda's now worn cover off the shelf.

"Whatcha doin' there Mouse?" a fellow student asked. Nina almost groaned. She had thought that the other students hadn't seen her sneak off on her own. Apparently she had been mistaken. She ignored Will, her least favorite boy in her class, and concentrated instead on the words on the page. Will was extremely unpleasant, one of the crueler boys whose stupidity alone made Nina want to throttle him. She knew that he wasn’t worth worrying about, but he had enough strength and sharp words to make her miserable.

_Maybe he'll go away if I ignore him,_ she hoped.

"Still readin' your stupid books are ya'? I promise you they won't make you any less ugly." Will said, bending down to try to look her in the eyes. Nina's temper flared. She wasn’t ugly, she just had crooked teeth, she hated them but there was nothing she could _do_ about them.

"Well, gotta keep my intelligence up, wouldn't want to end up ugly _and_ stupid like you." Nina said giving Will a close-lipped smile. Will gave her a furious glare, then snapped her book up and out of her reach.

"Hey! Give that _back_!" Nina snapped, jumping to try and reach the book now in his hand high above his head. Will's height ensured that Nina would not reach it no matter how high she jumped.

"Not a chance crazylady." Will laughed, keeping the book aloft. Nina got angrier, that was her least favorite nickname out of all the ones her classmates had made for her. It wasn't even clever or creative, just mean and stupid.

"If you want a book get your own, it might help you grow a brain." Nina said. When Will still didn't drop the book Nina looked both ways, ensuring there was no one else still in their part of the schoolyard. When she confirmed no one was nearby she gave Will the strongest punch in the gut she could muster.

It worked; Will doubled over groaning and dropping the book. Nina quickly snatched _Matilda_ up off the ground and tried to take off running. Will, however, had one more strategy up his sleeve and grabbed Nina's hair, yanking her back. Nina dropped the book again, trying to get Will's hand out of her hair. Tears filled Nina's eyes as Will pulled her hair higher and higher above her head. Nina stood on tiptoe and turned around to land hits and kicks on Will, but he only pulled harder.

"You think you can do somethin' like that and get away with it? Everyone here knows you're crazy. Talkin' 'bout some prince comin' out of the sky. " Nina turned around again to look Will in the eye, her hair twisting and causing more pain.

"He was _real_ , I _saw_ him."

"Careful now, don't want your psychiatrist to hear ya' sayin' that do ya'?" Will sneered, wagging a finger at her," Go ahead, call for help."

"I don't need help from a _cretin_ like you." Nina shot back. Nina kicked and hit back even harder than before, but Will just gave her hair a harder yank and went one step further, punching her straight in the eye. Nina felt like a brick had hit her and cried out.

" _What_ is going on here?" An angry voice asked from behind Nina. Immediately, Will let go of Nina's hair. Nina fell to the ground covering her eye with one hand and massaging her scalp with the other. Nina then turned to look at her savior.

It was him, Loki. She would have recognized him anywhere, even with his different clothes. The biggest difference was that he looked like he had stepped off the cover of a menswear magazine instead of coming from a renaissance festival. He had on a long black coat, a dark green shirt, and black slacks. He also had a black cane with a gold tip for a handle, which Nina found to be a bit odd, considering how young he was.

Loki immediately walked up to Will, bearing down on him. Will practically crumpled under the fierceness of Loki's gaze.

"Wh-who the h-hell are you?" Will sputtered.

"I think that I will be the one asking the questions here. Now," Loki said, playing with the cane idly in his hands, "may I ask why you were antagonizing this young lady here?" Loki finished, looking to Nina. Will gulped.

"I was-Sh-she was uh…"

"Doing nothing more than quietly reading a book before your cruelty got the better of you. Is that the answer you were looking for?" Loki said, stepping closer to Will to look down at him.

"Ye-yeah." Will mumbled.

" _Yes sir_ , boy."

"Yessir."

"Good enough. Now I do believe that you owe Miss. Nina an apology."

"Don't owe her nothing..." Will mumbled again. Immediately Loki's cane was underneath Will's chin forcing Will to look Loki in the eyes.

"What was that boy?" Loki demanded. Will's stupidity or bravery got the better of him.

"I said I don't owe her nothin'. She's a freak, talkin' 'bout some prince of hers that came out of the sky…" Will trailed off. Loki gave Will a smirk before his garb changed before Nina's eyes. Loki changed into the prince that she remembered from the creek, his armor returning with the addition of a gold helmet with two antlers jutting out of it. Will looked like he was about to keel over from sheer terror, his face turning white and his eyes wide.

"I am not sure which part of you I detest more, your abominable pronunciation of the English language or your stupidity. Listen here you ignorant beast, you will apologize to this young lady or you will face this prince's wrath. I speak on behalf of King Odin of Asgard, Protector of the Nine Realms. Now, make your choice quickly, as I am not a patient man." Loki said. Will had never looked so terrified. He shot a pleading look to Nina, who had stood up at this point. She stared back defiantly at Will, crossing her arms. Will took one more look at Loki, then looked at Nina, saying a quick "sorry!" before bolting out from underneath Loki's cane.

After Will had left tears filled Nina's eyes, although she was not sure why they were there. Loki's garb changed back to the long black coat, green shirt, and black slacks. He kneeled before her to look her in the eyes, resting his arms on one of his knees, his cane laid beside him,with a sympathetic look on his face. 

"Why do they hate me?" Nina asked rubbing her one good eye to try and stop the tears.

"They do not hate you. They simply do not understand you. They do not understand why you would prefer to find solace in the pages of a book than with other children. What people do not understand they try to change, ostracize, or antagonize. That is what you're experiencing." Loki said, using a thumb to wipe away some of her tears. His hand felt cool on her hot cheeks.

"But you understand?"

"Finding solace in books rather than people? Very much so." Loki said smiling at her. Nina gave him a weak smile back. "Do not wish to change yourself Nina, uniqueness is a gift, although it is not often seen by others as such. You will see it as a gift yourself one day."

"You promise?"

"You have my word." Loki said, making the same gesture from the creek, making his hand into a fist and crossing it across his chest. Nina smiled genuinely then. "There is, however, a favor I would like to ask of you my Lady Nina. Besides the honor of talking to such a beautiful young lady." Loki said, making Nina smile and blush.

"What is it?"

"I was hoping you could tell me of the historical areas of your town."

"What sort of spots?" Nina asked, frowning.

"Anything that is particularly ancient. It may have symbols or markings on it that your people would not understand." Loki said. Then Nina knew what he was looking for. She remembered it from even before she had met Loki.

"There's a spot right near the creek where you found me the first time. There's a vault in the ground covered with a huge stone. It's covered in symbols that people like scientists and stuff don't understand. Nobody can figure out how to get it open either. They had a group of archeologists go out and study it but they still don't know what it is." Nina remembered it because she had often pretended that it was where her fairy throne had been. Nina had tried to open it herself one day, there was a handle to pull it open, but it was either too heavy or needed a key to open it. Loki smiled at her information, apparently satisfied.  
"As always my Lady Nina, it is a pleasure talking to you." Nina frowned.

"I _told_ you, I'm a Fairy Queen remember?" Nina said, giving Loki a fake pout and crossing her arms again. Loki gave a small chuckle and a smirk, while standing back up, picking up his cane.

"Of course my Queen, my most sincere apologies." Loki said smiling and dropping into a deep bow before her. Nina giggled before regaining her composure, giving him a curtsey of her own. She was glad that she had decided to wear a skirt that day; it was much easier to curtsey with a skirt. Just then, Nina heard the school bell ring. She looked back at Loki with worry in her eyes.

"Will I ever see you again?" Nina said, Loki frowned.

"I most certainly hope so my Queen. Go on, before you are late." Nina nodded and took off to go and find her teacher, but not without thanking Loki for his help.

Nina's teacher was concerned when she saw Nina's now bruised and swollen eye. Nina told him that she had tripped during recess and went to the nurse for a cool compress before heading back to class. She hoped that not telling on Will for punching her would keep him quiet about seeing Loki. She figured that Will wouldn't want to be considered crazy either so that would keep his mouth shut as well. It wasn't until she was heading back to class, cold compress on her eye, that she remembered she had left her book out in the schoolyard. She thought about running out to get it but if she couldn't get back into the building she would be in trouble, on top of having to explain why she had had a book with her during recess.

But when she got back to the classroom Matilda was sitting on top of her desk. She saw movement in the corner of her eye and saw that Loki was standing outside the classroom door. He put a finger to her lips to tell her to stay quiet. She gave him a thankful smile and waved at him before he disappeared in a golden light.

"Nina, who are you waving at?" Mr. Mills asked her. Her teacher and all the other students in the class were now looking at her. Nina quickly put down her hand.

  
"No one Mr. Mills." Nina said. The students in the class chuckled and twittered.

"Then please pay attention, recess is over."

"Yes sir." She replied, but she smiled as she looked down at Matilda. Nina was unique and it didn't feel like too much of a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the reviews for the first chapter! I hope you like this one as well. This is my first story to this site so please, feel free to let me know how I am doing good/bad. Thank you for reading! -UDChibi


	3. Queen of the Creek Chapter 3

Nina sighed, swinging back and forth on her childhood swing in her backyard. She supposed that the night could have been worse, actually for the most part it had been quite fun, but that didn't make her feel much better right now.

She had hoped that prom would give her a fairy tale moment, that everything would fall into place in the perfection of the night. Now she saw how naïve that was, as she sat swinging, still in her prom dress, the first few hot summer breezes ruining her perfect hair, her shoes off. She let her feet play in the dirt and grass, enjoying one of the first warm nights of the year. It made her glad that prom happened late in her school's school year.

The night had started out fine. Her hair had stayed in its original beautiful soft curls style that her mother had made, its gold catching the light. She had kept stains from appearing on her dress, which had been a feat, considering it was a floor length white dress with flecks of gold. Her date, James, had arrived on time and her father had not embarrassed her, at least not too badly. The limo had picked them up on time, their friends already all being in it.

The prom itself had been fun as well, at least in the beginning. She and her nine other friends had had a fantastic time dancing and laughing. It was when she and James had gone back to their groups table that there had been a problem.

"You look great tonight." James had said smiling at Nina. Nina smiled back sitting down, giving her heeled feet a break.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." Nina said, and she meant it. James was a brighter blonde than her and had matched her dress with a gold tie.

"Tonight has been awesome. Refill?" James asked holding out a pitcher of water. Nina nodded. Then, as usual, her mouth said what she thought without her complete consent.

"You know…we could have more nights like this." Nina said, instantly wanting to give herself a face palm.

"More nights like what?" James asked.

"Y'know, you and me, having fun together, going out." Nina said, nervously biting her lip. James got a strange look on his face then sat down in front of Nina.

"Nina, you're a really cool girl, and I like you, but are you sure you're ready for a relationship?" James asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Are you still seeing a therapist?" Nina wanted to roll her eyes.

"James, plenty of people see therapists. And you know me, you know I'm not crazy." James paused before speaking again.

"You still believe in him don't you Nina?" James asked. Nina blinked several times, looking at the floor before looking up at him again.

"James, people have supernatural experiences all the time."

"I know that Nina. Heck maybe this guy Loki even exists! Whether or not that is the case, how can compete with a prince that came out of the sky? How can I _possibly_ hope to be as good as him?" James said looking Nina in the eye.

And Nina realized that he was right, as much as it stung to admit. James couldn't live up to her expectations, as much fun as it might have been to have a boyfriend for a while. She never expected anything to happen between her and Loki, he was a prince from another world after all, but anyone who wasn't as good as him…wasn't good enough.

The rest of the evening had been fun, but not nearly as fun as the beginning. James had still stayed the perfect gentleman, and had assured her that he had wanted to stay friends, but it still hurt. She felt like she was back in grade school when everyone tossed her out because they thought she was crazy. She thought that that had all been in the past but apparently some things still stuck to her.

So, now Nina sat gloomily on her swingset kicking the dirt. Her parents had known to leave her alone after she came back from the prom early and they had headed to bed after she assured them that she was fine. Nina had proven to them over the years that she preferred to work through her issues alone.

"My, my, how lovely you look tonight." Nina heard a voice say behind her. Immediately she was on her feet whipping around.

Loki, back again. As much as she wanted to be mad at him, he was the bastard who had warped her expectations of men after all, no anger bubbled up. There was nothing but the sadness that she felt from Prom. So she made no protests when he sat down in the swing next to hers.

"Why is it that whenever I see you you are either in trouble, crying, or both?" Loki asked. Nina smirked.

"We really must stop meeting like this." Nina said. It was then Loki's turn to smirk.

"Tell me, what's troubling you?" Loki asked.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Be my guest." Loki said, opening his arms in an honest gesture.

"Why do you care?"

"Well I must keep the alliance between our two great kingdoms strong." Loki said and Nina laughed.

"It's been a long time since I've been a queen of any kingdom."

"Tell me now, what's troubling you."

"Just…boys. Prom ton-"

"Wait, Prom?" Loki interrupted.

"Oh, it's an Earth tradition. In the last two years of mandatory schooling students go to a…ball I guess you could call it. It's to sort-of celebrate our accomplishments."

"Ah, and you usually take a suitor with you I am guessing?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, and my date…well I admitted that I liked him and…it didn't go well."

"Well, should you not like him? He is the young man you chose to go along with you is he not?"

"No, no, I don’t mean as just a friend I mean…” Nina said, making a forward gesture with her friends. Loki then gave an understanding look.

"So, you admitted your affections, and then…? Loki said, putting his elbows on his knees and looking over at her.

"He said…I have too high of expectations." Nina said. It was true after all. "But what are you doing here?" Nina asked. But Loki seemed interested in something else, hiding against her treehouse attached to the swingset. Before Nina had the chance to stop him, Loki was up and had grabbed the bottle of wine Nina had hidden, along with the corkscrew.

Nina parents were pretty liberal about drinking, as long as she didn't share with her friends or get drunk they really didn't mind. But she doubted they would be okay with her drinking a whole bottle by herself in the backyard. She hadn’t even been sure if she was really going to drink it when she had taken it.

"It appears that you were prepared for guests tonight." Loki said, holding up the bottle of chardonnay to read the label.

"Hey, give that _back_." Nina said, reaching for it. But Loki only stepped back further into her backyard.

"You are in need of this tonight," Loki said, holding up the wine, "and companionship. Come."

Loki was wearing his Earth outfit today, black slacks, black long jacket with a blazer underneath, and a dark green shirt. He laid out the trenchcoat he had been wearing on the grass. He then magicked two wine glasses and poured wine into each of them. He sat down, stretching his legs out before him. Nina looked closely at the glasses, they had been double magicked, because they hovered a few centimeters above the grass.

"Come, sit, I want to show you something." Loki said, bringing the wine glass to his lips. He saw the apprehensive look on her face. "Come now, you're not afraid of me now are you? After all these years and just now you've lost your courage?" Loki teased. Nina jutted out her jaw, hitched up the skirt of her dress and walked over to him. She tried to keep as much of the dress as she could off the ground as she sat down on the coat. She took a sip of wine and looked up at the stars.

And then, Nina did perhaps the strangest thing she could have done at that moment. She laughed. It started as a giggle, and then it turned into a full outright peal of laughter, as loud and as boisterous as usual.

"You cannot be intoxicated already." Loki said, taking another sniff of his wine. Nina tried to contain her giggles.

"No, it's not that, I'm more laughing at the craziness of the situation."

"Explain."

"I'm sitting outside in my prom dress drinking wine with a demi-god. You can't tell me that's not a little strange. At least for my planet."

"I suppose that might be true. I however could tell you many stories much more foolish to your ears. Here, join me." Loki said and he laid fully down on the ground, staring up at the sky. Nina did the same and Loki started pointing at the stars.

"You see that star there? That is where Thor and I-"

"Your brother right?" Nina interrupted.

"Yes, and you'll get a taste for what he is like from this story. That realm is where Thor and I would track and hunt bilgesnipe that had started taking children from their homes to eat."

"That's horrible!"

"Indeed. One night, when we had a particularly good day of hunting the bilgesnipe, we had a feast in the Great Hall of Asgard. My brother became particularly intoxicated and rode into the great hall on his horse."

"Well, people have done worse things drunk…"

"He was undraped." Loki said, and at that both Nina and Loki erupted into hysterical laughter, taking sips of their wine to calm their giggles.

"That could not have been comfortable." Nina said, with tears still in her eyes from laughter.

And then, Loki went into more stories, telling about Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, Thor, and his mother and father.

"I wish that I had a sibling, it would have been nice to have someone to play with." Nina said, looking at the stars, "what is your brother like?"

"He's brave, but reckless, handsome but vain, loyal but unreliable, confident but arrogant."

"Wow, that's…honest."

"Should I not be honest about my own brother?"

"No, no, no, it's not that, it's just that older people usually sing praises about their siblings. What does your brother do anyway? I know the legends but..."

"He commands lightning, and uses that power as an advantage for being a warrior."

"Tell me about feasts at the great hall. I love to watch people dance…" Nina said, trailing off into a daydream.

"I can do one better, I am guessing you did not have a good dance with your suitor so," Loki said, standing up and holding out his hand to her, "I shall give you one." Immediately Nina had a million excuses run through her mind. She put down the wine glass she had put to her lips and made a crossing gesture with her arms.

"Ah, no no no no no…I have two left feet. You would not want to dance with me. It was bad enough earlier tonight." Nina said. But Loki wasn't having any of it, he grabbed one of her hands by the wrist and, gently as he could, pulled her to her feet. Nina was surprised by how strong he was.

"What do they say in this realm? Ah yes, 'it's all in the lead'," Loki said, putting one hand on her waist and holding the other in a waltz style, "Now just relax, and do not panic."

"Why would I panic, we're ju-" Nina said before her jaw dropped. In a glimmering golden sheen of light a great hall appeared before her, and she was dancing with Loki in the middle of it. Golden pillars rose up to the amazingly high ceiling, and Asgardians danced around her.

"Now, see that young man over there? The one with the blonde hair and red cape?" Loki asked, Nina nodded, looking in the direction that Loki was gesturing with his head towards. She did see who she assumed was Thor with a large crowd of people around him. He chugged an enormous tankard of ale before throwing it on the ground yelling "another!" to the cheers of his audience.

"Your brother Thor?"

"Yes."

"Well, at least he's wearing clothes." Nina said, Loki laughed.

"Now see that aged couple over by the throne?" Loki asked and once again Nina nodded. She saw an older gentleman with an eyepatch, white beard, and white hair, and a woman next to him with curly golden hair and kind eyes. The woman waved at Loki and Loki nodded back.

"That is my Mother Frigga, Queen of Asgard, and my Father Odin, King of Asgard."

"Can they see us?"

"No, we are only in a memory, an illusion of mine. These are things that have already happened. I believe that this was the feast that we had to celebrate the defeat of the fire demons on Muspelheim."

"This is incredible." Nina said honestly. Loki chuckled.

"I am glad that you enjoyed it." Loki said, and the scene dimmed back to her backyard. Nina frowned.

"You have to go don't you?" Nina sighed. Loki gave her a small smile.

"Indeed I do."

"Will you be back?"

"I have every intention to come back." Loki said, and, kneeling took her hand and gave her knuckles a kiss. Nina smiled.

"Goodbye my dear." Loki said disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, sorry this update was so slow, I'm going to try and remember to post every Monday night. I think this might be my favorite chapter, enjoy!


	4. Queen of the Creek Chapter 4

Nina curled up on the couch with a book in her hand and a tea on the table, feeling content. The weather outside had turned abysmal, snow and ice everywhere, even though it was only November. A real snowstorm. This was the weather, however, that Nina loved the most. She loved to watch the snow fall outside and then turn back to her book every now and then. She snuggled deeper underneath the mountain of blankets she had piled for herself and smiled. She even had her favorite pizza hot and ready in front of her for dinner. Plus, her parents were gone for the week. She had the house to herself. As a first-year college student on break, this time was pure gold to her. She took slices of her favorite pizza, pineapple and bacon, and smiled as she ate slice after slice of her pizza and read her book.

She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until she saw a light come through her eyelids. She knew that it was just from one of the cars passing her house outside, but she wished it hadn't woken her up. She stretched and yawned, the book falling off her lap and onto the floor. She looked at the pizza box with contempt. She would have to take it outside to the trashcans, as it was too large to fit in the ones in the house. Uugh. If there was one thing she didn't like about the snow, it was going out _into_ it.

She put on boots and an extra sweater and headed out into the snow and ice, pizza box in hand. It was still pouring down snow and Nina stood transfixed by the snowflakes for a moment before heading towards her family's garage.

She saw something in the snow that made her pause, however. A pair of bootprints headed into the side door of the garage. It was too dark to tell what the really was, but drops of something dark had melted into the snow where the person had stepped. The electronic lock on the door also looked like it had been blasted off.

Most people would have turned around, gone back into the house, and locked the doors before calling the police. Nina, however, had already been called a crazy and a psycho plenty of times and did not want to call the police if this was just a false alarm. It would only add fuel to the fire. Who knew, maybe her Dad had walked to the garage right before he left and the lock had short-circuited. So, she dropped the pizza box on the stairs leading back to her house, grabbed a light shovel with a metal end, and pulled open the door to the garage. When she didn't hear any sound on the other side, and didn't see anyone come running out of the door, she stepped quietly inside and turned on the light, swiftly pulling her shovel back into swinging position.

Loki. Ninas eyes widened as she saw him leaning against a corner of her garage. He was obviously unconscious, and paler than Nina had ever seen him. He looked even thinner than usual, with sharper cheekbones and dark circles under his eyes.

Nina immediately dropped the shovel and ran over to him putting her hands on both of his cheeks. He was cold as ice.

"Loki, what's wrong, oh my God…" Nina said. He was wearing his Asgardian armor, but there were four long gashes from the bottom of his chest to the bottom of his stomach. She felt a strong pulse when she put two fingers to the side of his neck. Nina was even more relieved when she looked closer at the wounds and saw that they were too shallow to be life threatening, and that he responded with moans when she pulled at his armor to look as best she could underneath.

Nina ran back into the house and fetched blankets, a pillow, and her phone. Loki was too heavy for her to carry into the house herself, so for now this would have to do until she got help. Nina then went back to the garage, covered him up with the blankets, put the pillow behind his head, and pulled out her phone.

"James?" Nina said into the phone.

"Nina? What's up girl?" James asked. He was obviously at a party. Nina nearly groaned. She prayed to God he wasn't drunk.

"I need your help, can you get over to my house as soon as possible?" Nina asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Just get over here and I'll explain everything. Please tell me you can. Oh, and just come to the back, to the garage."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." James promised. Nina hung up and then went back to assessing Loki. She was too afraid to take off his armor until he got into the house. She didn't want him to get hypothermia, if that was even possible for Asgardians.

It felt like forever for James to arrive, but arrive he did and he came sprinting into the garage.

"What's wrong, I came as-Holy hell, is that Loki?" James said, looking at Loki. Nina gave him a look.

"No it's freaking Santa Claus. Of _course_ its Loki, and I need help getting him into the house," Nina said, "he's injured." It took a moment for James to assess that the man was, in fact, real and not a childhood fantasy. But he bounced back fairly quickly, Nina was pleasantly surprised to find. Maybe he had believed her all along.

"He's a God, do gods _get_ injured?"

"Apparently, hurry up and help me carry him inside."

"You want him in your _house_?" James asked incredulously.

"He's only ever helped me. Now hurry up and grab his feet." Nina said, pushing Loki a bit forward from the corner so that she could get behind him. She looped her arms under Loki's shoulders, and James grabbed his boots. Nina pulled Loki up and did her best to have his head lean against her stomach.  
With much huffing and puffing, James and Nina managed to get Loki into the house and up the stairs into her room. She never knew how they managed to find the strength to do that. One thing about his being tall was that it made him extraordinarily heavy.

James, however, seemed less than thrilled with Loki being on Nina's bed. He paced back and forth while Nina started unbuckling the straps on Loki's boots and pulled them off. James didn't lose his temper until she started unbuckling his armor.

"What're you doing?" James asked incredulously. Nina looked back at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What does it look like I'm doing? He's injured and I've got to bandage him up." Nina replied, getting back to work.

"You don't have to do that, you've done enough for him." Nina bit her tongue and then looked back at James.

"Look James, thank you so much for your help, but you don't have to stay if you don't want to. But please, just so that I can bandage him up either go downstairs and wait for me or go back to the party. I'll be find, I promise."

"Please do the latter, there is nothing worse than the sound of a defeated boy in love." Loki said with his eyes closed. Nina wouldn't have cared if he had insulted _her_ , she was just glad he was conscious.

"You're gonna let him say that? After what I did for him?" James said, pointing at Loki.

"James, I promise I will make this all up to you. Please just go back to the party." Nina begged.

"I'm not staying in the room with him, but I'm not leaving the house either. I'll be downstairs on the couch watching TV. Come downstairs when you're done with him, or if you need help." James said, looking at Nina. He stalked off down the stairs and Nina heard the TV turn on a moment later.

"That was the suitor from two years ago?" Loki asked, his dark circled eyes looking at hers as she pulled off his armor. She tried to take off his undershirt but to no avail. Luckily she had been able to undo the front part of the armor without any effort from Loki, but the undershirt was a different matter.

"Yup, James. How did you know? I didn't tell you his name." Nina said, struggling to get Loki to move the tiniest bit. "Look, I've gotta take off this shirt to bandage you up, mind giving me a bit of help?"

"It was a suspicion, nothing more," Loki said and put a hand on her arm, "and they will heal on their own."

"Maybe I just don't want you bleeding all over my bed. Now c'mon, let me help you. I did just carry you out of the cold and into my bed. My roof, my rules." Nina said. Loki complied and together they managed to pull his shirt off, with much grunting and groaning on Loki's part. Nina then began to bandage Loki up with their household emergency kit.

"Loki, what _happened_ to you?" Nina asked as she looked at the gashes. They weren't life threatening, but they looked painful and like they had been inflicted by an animal.

Instantly Loki's demeanor changed, his eyes hardened and he looked at her angrily.  
"Do not ask such things of a _king_." Loki replied.

"Woah, you're king of Asgard now?" Nina said trying to be unperturbed by his change in attitude.

"I was, until it was taken from me."

"By who?"

"Thor. He took my crown and I was all but banished from our realm."

"So…he did this to you? Beat you up? He didn't really look the type to beat up his own brother." Nin said as she dabbed antiseptic on Loki's gashes. "Sorry if this stings a bit."

"No, these wounds were not gifted to me by my brother but by some creatures who tossed me back onto this pitiful planet….and Thor is not my brother."

"What do you mean Thor isn't your brother? And don't diss my planet, it's better to be here than floating around in space." Loki had been staring past her, talking more to himself than her, but now he looked at her again and his eyes softened for a moment.

"My apologies, please continue." Loki said gesturing towards his gashes.

"I thought that you said that it wasn't gonna help anyway." Nina said, sitting up and crossing her arms.

"I will admit to it alleviating some of the pain, and I would not want to leave any stains on your bed." Nina jutted out her jaw with a small smile shaking her head, before going back to patching him up. It was almost soothing sitting in silence like that. Even if he was being a bit of a jerk, Nina hadn't realized how comfortable she felt around Loki until that moment. She put it to rest as it being because she had known him almost her whole life. Plus, when he was around she knew she wasn't crazy. She never doubted he existed, but having the proof in front of her was remarkably calming.

She hadn't noticed he had fallen asleep until she was finished and had stopped wrapping up his wounds. She gave him a small close-lipped smile and then thought about lying him down flat on the bed to be more comfortable, as he was now leaning against the headboard. But she knew that would wake him up, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

_On a scale of one to really really creepy how bad would it be if I got under the covers next to him?_ Nina thought to herself. Then, she decided that she just didn't care. They were obviously both exhausted and she knew he wouldn't pull anything, with or without injuries. So, she crawled under the sheets next to him and fell asleep almost immediately.

Nina woke up the next morning and stretched, wondering why she had not gotten into her pajamas before she had gone to sleep. She leapt up when she remembered what had happened the previous evening and fell out of the bed, jumping back onto her feet to look at Loki and come up with some excuse for sleeping in the same bed.

But then she saw he wasn't there. Once again he had evaporated into thin air, but he had left something on the bed next to where she had been sleeping. When Nina saw it, she couldn't believe how corny it was. It was a necklace. Nina did actually love it; it was an orange jagged end of a crystal hanging from a gold chain. It just seemed so weirdly clandestine and melodramatic. _Although,_ Nina thought to herself, _this is the guy who saves little girls from bullies and entertains them queens._ There was also a note left behind.

Nina,  
I am leaving this in your care until I come back to retrieve it. I am trusting you.  
Loki

Well, that makes it at least a little bit more interesting, Nina thought to herself. However, she wasn't sure if the necklace was something that she would actually want to wear around her neck. She was pretty sure it was something dangerous if it had to do with how Loki had arrived last night.

As Nina stood examining the little crystal she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly hid both the necklace and the note under her pillow, remembering James had stayed on the couch. James immediately looked at the bed and then to Nina.

"He's gone." Nina said a little sadly, "he does the disappearing thing a lot."

"You slept with him?" James asked, and Nina immediately shot him an angry look.

"I'm still wearing my clothes from yesterday, do you really think we were doing anything other than sleeping?" Nina shot back.

"Alright, alright, sorry." James said quickly, putting up his hands in surrender. "Why does he keep coming back?"

"I honestly don't have a clue." Nina said back. She smiled at James. "Sorry and thanks for everything. I couldn't have helped him without you."

"Of course. I'm always here for _you_ ’ James said with a warm, if wounded, smile. ‘Now, as a reward," James said, sidling over to her with a mischievous smile, "how about you buy me breakfast?"

"If I must." Nina said smiling and rolling her eyes.


	5. Queen of the Creek Chapter 5

Nina started clearing the tables in the banquet hall, doing her best to keep her gold hair out of her eyes. She had picked up an excellent job working for a catering company, and she was doing her very best to prove that she was capable of working for them, considering how well they paid. It was a challenge keeping her clutziness to a minimum however, especially when she was carrying five wine glasses at a time.

The party was beautiful, a wedding overlooking the skyline of her town. The people at the wedding were happy and friendly, and none of the men had tried to cop a feel. At least so far, the night was still young. She had no idea what could possibly be so attractive about a tuxedo shirt and black slacks, but apparently some guys still liked it.

She was surprised when she saw a group of guys come into the banquet hall, all in uniform suits. The men seemed to set up a perimeter around the room, and when she turned her head, she saw that there were even more outside. The party was in full swing at this point however, and she was relieved to see that none of the partygoers, especially the bride, seemed to notice what was going on.  _Who at this shindig is this much of a bigshot_? Nina thought to herself, the banquet hall was expensive to rent sure, but who needs a security detail in this town?

She saw her boss go up to one of the men and angrily try to start a dispute. However, the other man seemed almost overly calm, with an understanding look on his face and a small smile. He asked her boss something and then her boss rubbed his head and looked in her direction, pointing to Nina. The other man motioned to his men towards her.

Nina didn't even know what to do, she felt like a cat being pushed into a corner. She tried to back away, but only ended up backing into a table, and the men surrounded her.

"Come with us please." One of them said as she was grabbed by the elbows. Nina tried to wriggle out of their grip. One of them grabbed the tray of wineglasses out of her hand.

"Get the hell off of me! Just who the hell do you guys think you are?!"

"Please do not make a scene Ms. Fischer." A man said, coming through his crowd of guards. Her boss came as well.

"It's you people who're making the scene." Nina said, still struggling.

"Ms. Fischer, I'm Agent Coulson of Shield, I'd like to ask you a few questions." The man said, pulling out a government badge.

"What could you possibly have to ask me? And why do you need government suits to ask these questions?" Nina said, still struggling.

"Nina,  _please_  just go along with them." Her boss said, looking around at the partygoers. Nina now saw that people were starting to look concernedly in their direction, including the bride.

"Alright, alright, I'll go." Nina said. Immediately, the two men let go of her arms. She didn't want to lose her job because a party didn't go as planned.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ms. Fischer." Coulson said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Nina said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Look, could you people please take this  _elsewhere_?" Her boss asked.

"Of course." Coulson said. Hands once again gripped her shoulders and pushed her towards the exit. She couldn't even grab her purse.

They took her to a large SUV and they drove her to an office building about five minutes away. They led her inside the building and took her to a table, where Coulson sat across from her.

"I am going be red hot iron angry if I lost my job because of you buffoons." Nina said, rubbing her arms. The AC was over-the-top in the building.

"I assure you you will not lose your job Ms. Fischer. You will be compensated for the trouble tonight." Coulson said, calm as ever.

"What's Shield anyway?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."

"God it, _S.H.I.E.L.D_.” Nina said, leaning back in the chair and crossing her arms.

"What I want to talk about is you," Coulson said, as someone handed him a file. He opened it in front of her, and she was horrified by what she saw.

Where did you get these?" Nina asked, holding up one of them. It was a drawing of Loki that she had done as a child. And there were dozens of them, spread out over the table, along with copies of her  _diary entries_  of the time.

"We have our ways of hearing about people such as yourself Ms. Fischer."

"Then you'll know that everyone thinks of me as a psycho."

"I don't think that you are a psycho Ms. Fischer." Someone else came up behind Coulson and handed him another file. "In fact, I think that you may be able to help us." Coulson said as he opened the file. What this file was filled with was pictures of Thor. Nina did her best to keep her face blank.

"Do you know who this man is?" Coulson said, laying a picture of Thor in front of Nina. Nina shook her head.

"Never seen him in my life."

"This is Thor, he's from the planet Asgard."

"What sector of the government are you again? The last I heard the government trys to deny stuff like this." Nina said, poking the picture of Thor with her index finger.

"We were hoping that you could tell us more about his brother, Loki."

"Never met him."

"You certainly tried to convince your friends and family the opposite."

"And my therapist." Nina replied, "I was put in therapy for years for a reason. Look,  _I don't know him_  okay? It was some stupid stunt I put up to try to get attention. Evidently it brought the wrong sort." Nina said, looking pointedly at Coulson and his crew.

"And that day when you were at the creek? A beam of light came down and you said a 'Prince Loki' helped you." Coulson said reading directly from a copy of her childhood diary. Nina looked away when Coulson looked at her.

"I've got nothing for you." Nina said shaking her head.

"We believe Loki created some trouble in New Mexico, particularly for his brother Thor. We want to ensure he's non-hostile."

"Maybe you should ask Thor that."

"He's off planet at the moment. We've got our best people currently looking for his exact location."

"Well, good luck til' you find him." Nina said, getting out of the chair, "and this has been  _fascinating_  but I have to get back to work, and I'm pretty sure that I don't have to stay here, according to my constitutional rights. I don't suppose one of you could give me a ride, considering you all pulled me away from my car."

"Your car is at your home Ms. Fischer. My agents would be happy to take you back. But," Coulson said, getting up and pulling a card out of his jacket pocket, "if anything comes back to you, don't hesitate to call me. And don't worry about getting back to work, we've already got it taken care of." Nina took the card and nodded, sliding it into her pocket.

As the agents drove her back to her house, Nina thought about what Coulson had told her. That Loki may have caused some trouble in New Mexico, that he may be hostile. It all seemed so preposterous to her, Loki had always seemed like the gentlemanly sort to herself.

She didn't regret not telling them anything though either. Loki had only ever helped her; if he had wanted to make contact with S.H.I.E.L.D he would have done it a long time ago. Nina sat and wondered where he was now, and wished that Loki would appear and explain himself.


	6. Queen of the Creek Chapter 6

Nina was sitting in the coffeeshop of her university when she first heard of it. A friend from one of her classes approached her table at the same moment she got a text from James.

"Have you heard about what happened in Germany?" Amie said. Amie was a political science major, so Nina didn't give it much thought at first.

"No, what?" Nina said, looking down at her phone. James had only left two words in all caps,  _CALL ME._ Nina hoped everything was okay. Amie sat down at her table. Nina tried to protest, starting to say that she had to call someone, but Amie had already started talking

"Some crazy dude attacked some fancy party in Germany! Forced everyone to kneel in front of him. Iron Man and some guy named Captain America had to fight him off." Nina grinned at the story, it was right up her alley. Maybe James could wait a few minutes.

"What was his name?" Nina asked.

"Dunno, they haven't released it yet. But someone got a video from it. I don't know if the guy is an alien or not but he's got some _crazy_ technology. He changed his outfit in seconds and then multiplied himself over the crowd."

"What do you mean multiplied himself?"

"Here, give me your computer," Amie said, "I'll show you the video. It's not very good quality, it was taken from a camera phone, but it’s better than nothing."

Nina watched as Amie pulled up YouTube and showed her a video. She was right, it wasn't very good quality. But you could see a crowd of people running out of an opera house. Then she saw someone walk slowly up to the crowd, glitter gold for a moment, then spring a familiar pair of gold antlers and a green cape.

Nina's heart started to pound. There was absolutely no way it could be Loki. But a second later she had a better view of him, or a duplication of him, as he created more versions of himself to herd the crowd in. Nina watched as Loki, or someone who looked remarkably _like_ Loki, forced the crowd to kneel. She then watched as an older man from the crowd stood against Loki and Loki took his scepter and fired at the old man.

Thankfully, the man called Captain America deflected the blow. The person who captured the cell phone video had run pretty far away at the point but you could still see Iron Man and Captain America subdue Loki. Nina closed her computer and looked down at the table in shock, head in her hands. It  _couldn't_  be Loki. It just  _couldn't_  be.

"Hey Nina, are you okay?" Amie asked concerned. Nina couldn't even speak for a moment. She quickly stammered a reason to excuse herself and pulled her stuff together and walked out. Nina was glad that no one at her university knew about her therapeutic past. But she was afraid of what people would think if they thought that Loki had attacked Germany and that she had a history with him.

_But it couldn't be him. He would never…_ Nina thought to herself. But how well did she _really_ know him? The last time she had seen him he had said that his brother had flung him off Asgard. What had Loki done  _after_  that? Immediately she called James.

"Nina don't look at news sites-"

"I've already seen it James."

"Do you think its him?"

"I don't understand how it could be, he would nev-"

"Nina, you give the guy way too much credit."

"He's only ever helped me James."

"Have you called S.H.I.E.L.D?" James asked. Nina bit her lip. She of course couldn't keep her mouth shut and had told James all about S.H.I.E.L.D visiting her.

"I wanted to call you first." Nina replied.

"You should call them."

"You were the one who sent me the text telling me to call you!"

"I meant after this."

"No, not yet."

"Nina-"

"James he would  _never_  do something like this."

"Nina this is serious! He attacked those people."

"It couldn't be him."

"If you don't tell them you'll regret it."

"What could I possibly even tell them James?! That he visited me when I was a little kid? I've got just as much information as they do right now!"

"At least you have something!"

"They'll just think I'm as crazy, like everyone else!"

"Fine. I've told you what I think, I’ve warned you. This is only going to get worse until you do something. Don’t bother calling me unless you’ve called S.H.I.E.L.D.” Then James hung up. Nina put her phone back into her backpack and sighed. She felt bad for upsetting James, but Loki would never do something like this.

She had to be right.

* * *

 

The next time she heard something, she was in class. Everyone in the class started receiving texts at the same moment, including the professor. They all said things like:

"Look at the news"

"OMG New York"

"Alien Invasion"

So, her professor pulled down the projector screen and turned on the projector. He then went to the computer at the front of the classroom and went to CNN. Nina's heart pounded.

The screen was filled with a live stream of aliens coming out of the sky in New York City. Nina couldn't believe her eyes, hundreds, or maybe even thousands, of aliens filled the screen. The live stream kept cutting off to different peoples cell phone video captures of the action happening in New York. Nina saw Iron Man, a giant green monster, Captain America, and one red-haired woman shooting with two guns, and another man who had a bow and arrow, fighting against the aliens. Finally, Nina saw Thor. He was on top of Stark Tower, and Nina's heart stopped when she saw who he was fighting.

It was Loki. Loki and Thor were fighting _against_ each other. It was taken from someone's cell phone on another building opposite Stark Tower, but it couldn't have been plainer. Nina watched as Loki stabbed his brother with a small blade and then after another scuffle with Thor rolled off Stark Tower and onto an alien ship. The video then skipped over to Captain America helping some people somewhere else.

Nina's eyes went down to her desk. Her hands turned into fists and tears filled her eyes. She looked back up onto the screen, and saw that a newscaster was now making the connection between the attack in Germany and the alien attack today. Both had been done by Loki. Loki had killed dozens, maybe even hundreds of people the newscaster was saying.

Nina couldn't watch anymore. She stuffed everything she had had on her desk back into her backpack and left the room. Nina ignored the protestations of her professor and took off running, getting out of the classroom, into the hall, and then out of the school building.

The cool fresh air felt marvelous on her lungs, burning from trying to keep from crying at this point. But it didn't stop the pain in her heart and mind. She went to a quiet corner of the campus, with fresh air, green trees, and benches and thought.

Loki had helped her, had been kind to her, had told her wonderful stories of worlds far beyond her reach. He had told her that she was special, that she was  _important_ , things she had desperately needed to hear at the time. And  _she_  had  _helped_  him. Her hands now felt dirty at the thought. She should have listened to James, she should have called S.H.I.E.L.D the moment he had arrived last time, she should have realized that something was wrong with Loki the last time she had seen him.

Angry tears went down Nina's cheeks. Loki had betrayed her. Had everything he had told her been a lie?

And now, she knew she had lost James for good. He had always warned her about Loki, telling her that she should call S.H.I.E.L.D. And now, she saw that he was right. Nina pulled her phone out of her backpack, wondering what she should do now. Her parents had already called seven times she saw now on the phones screen. James hadn't called at all. The thought behind his actions were clear;  _I told you so._

Nina was lost, and the one person she had once counted on to buoy her was even more lost than she.

 


	7. Queen of the Creek Chapter 7

"Where did you first meet him?" Director Fury asked Nina as they sat across from each other in the interrogation room. A day after the attack on New York, Nina had been arrested. S.H.I.E.L.D had barged into her dorm room, much to the confusion of her roommate, and had grabbed and practically dragged Nina off. They hadn't handcuffed her thankfully, but there were enough men wearing suits and government SUV's around her dorm that her university must have known she had done  _something_.

As if Loki's betrayal hadn't been bad enough, now her entire University knew that she was somehow involved with New York's catastrophe. Except that she  _wasn't_ , not really. It wasn't her fault that she knew Loki,  _he_  was the one who had appeared to her in the creek that day.

S.H.I.E.L.D had driven her to an airplane and taken her inside. She was taken to an interrogation room unlike any she had ever seen on any cop shows. It had no windows or mirrors, just indented grey walls, if Nina had to guess, it looked like it was meant to hold something in. After what seemed like an eternity, Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D had swept into the room and introduced himself. Then the interrogation began.

"Ms. Fischer, please do not make this more difficult than it needs to be." Director Fury said. Nina had to admit, Fury intimidated her. To his black eye patch with the strange scars around it, to his tall stance and long black coat, Nina felt tiny compared to him. She crossed her arms and avoided looking at him. She knew it made her look like a petulant child, but Nina trusted S.H.I.E.L.D. about as much as she trusted Loki.

Fury opened up a briefcase, and once again Nina's childhood was laid out before her. Now that S.H.I.E.L.D had seen Loki with their own eyes, Nina could see why they had come back to see her. Her drawings as a child were dead-on copies of Loki, and the older she had gotten the clearer they had become.

“Look, you stuck me in here for hours without telling me anything, and honestly I trust you just about as much as I trust Loki now.” Nina stated, arms still crossed.

"Let me make this very clear to you Ms. Fischer. S.H.I.E.L.D is the type of organization that can make your life become a lot better, or become a whole hell of a lot worse. So, I would  _advise_  you to come clean about your boyfriend." Fury said, putting his hands down on the table and leaning towards her.

"Loki is  _not_  my boyfriend." Nina said almost laughing.

"But you know him?" Fury said, pulling out his chair again and sitting down.

"There’s really nothing to say, honestly, I can tell you my story but I have just as much information about him as you do. It won’t do you any good.”

"A lot of members of this team disagree with me, but I don't think that you had anything to do with what happened in New York over the past week." Fury said.

"I  _didn't_." Nina said.

"Then prove it," Fury said, poking the drawings, "tell us how you know Loki." Nina looked down at the table, at all the drawings of Loki that she had done and the diary entries about him she had written.

"I met him first when I was eight, I was playing in a creek bed near my neighborhood and he came down from the sky."

"And what did he do?"

"Nothing, besides help me out a little bit and help me find my parents. He disappeared after that."

"And the next time?"

"I was eleven, there was a kid who bullied me in school. Loki stepped in, scared him off."

"Did Loki ever say why he did any of this?" Fury asked, Nina shook her head. But then she thought of something.

The necklace. She hadn’t even thought about it since Loki had given it to her. She was hardly going to go strutting around town with it on. She could only pray to God that S.H.I.E.L.D hadn't found it yet. Whatever it was that Loki had wanted her to guard she knew that she didn't want S.H.I.E.L.D to find either.

 _It must be something connected to that cave I told him about_ , Nina thought to herself, thinking about when she had told him about the vault near the creek.

"No he never told me why he helped me," Nina said, looking up at Fury and lying as best she could, "I guess he just liked to be the celebrated hero for once."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Loki told me about his brother Thor. It sounded like Thor stole a lot of Loki's thunder, no pun intended." Nina said.

"When did Loki tell you about Thor?"

"Two years ago, after my senior prom." Nina said, "I saw him one more time after that, he showed up at my parents house pretty well beaten so I patched him up. That was about a year ago or so.”

“And you didn’t think to call S.H.I.E.L.D when this happened?” Fury asked her.

“You’ve had people look through the diary entries, the drawings, who was I going to trust? A shady government organization or my childhood hero? Look, I made a mistake, but from my experience with Loki there was nothing that could have showed me he was the villain.”

“And he didn’t tell you anything else? Nothing about his plans?”

“Nothing, the next morning he was gone.” Nina said, feeling surprisingly comfortable lying about the necklace. Perhaps because she felt like it put her and Fury on equal ground.

Nina could tell that Fury didn't believe her, not completely. But she gave him a look that said that was all she had. Fury put a finger to his ear; Nina assumed he had an earpiece as his attention shifted as well.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Wait here."

"Where else can I  _go_?" Nina asked incredulously. Fury gave her a look before he left the room. She sighed and crossed her arms again, expecting another long wait.

But a few minutes later, a woman came into the room. Nina recognized her from the videos of what had happened in New York. She had bright red curly hair cut just below her ears and a sharp shrewd look. Instead of the tight jumpsuit she had worn the day of the New York attack, she was now sporting a red shirt, black blazer and black slacks.

"You're a member of the Avengers right?" Nina asked, now interested.

"I am," The woman said with a small tilt of her head and a close lipped smile, "I'm Natasha Romanoff."

"Does Fury think that I'll suddenly have more information because I'm talking to a girl?"

"No, I did." Romanoff said. Nina lifted an eyebrow.

"Why're you so interested?"

"Loki killed one of our very best." Romanoff said. Nina sat quietly at that.

"I'm sorry, who was he or she?"

"It was Agent Coulson." Romanoff said. Nina's face fell, Coulson had seemed like a nice guy.

"I'm sorry to hear it."

"Loki also brainwashed a few agents, and some scientists. He wanted to gain control of something called the Tesseract. Did he tell you anything about it?" Romanoff asked. Nina shook her head.

"No, this is the first I've heard of it." Nina said, "Is that how he got the aliens into New York?"

"Yes." Romanoff said, with her monotone voice. After looking at Nina's drawings of Loki on the table she looked back up to look at Nina.

"I know what it's like for someone to give you chance, for someone to say that you are worth more and can do more. But you shouldn't depend on Loki. He's a psychopath, he's killed hundreds of people. Coming from someone who's had a conversation with him recently, I'm advising you to steer clear." Romanoff said, looking Nina in the eye.

"Listen, I get where you’re coming from, but I really have nothing else to give you guys. Even if I did, you guys are crazy shady, especially Fury. And, to be frank, I’m not exactly in a giving mood. You could have called and arranged a meeting on my campus, coffee something. Instead, you showed up and arrested me. Even if you come up with some lame-ass cover story for my university none of my friends on campus are going to believe it. The men you had pick me up were about as secret agent-y as possible. So, please don’t bother showing up again, because even if I have any more information I wouldn’t give it to you, but I can promise you I won’t give Loki anything either.”

“What would you have to give?” Romanov said, nearly deadpan.

“Nothing, but he’s got to be interested in me for some reason, since he won’t stay away.” Nina said, lying quickly. She thought she saw a smile on the corner of Romanov’s lips for an instant, but she was back to all-business a second later.

"Keep in mind Loki is psychotic, and if he ever comes back and you need help S.H.I.E.L.D  _will_  defend you. If you ever need anything give me a call, and if you ever want to learn about what this life is like, give me a call too. You wouldn't be bad on our team." Nina lifted an eyebrow at the last part, but took the card, sticking it in the back pocket of her jeans. Nina decided that she liked Romanoff, even if she didn't necessarily like the organization that she worked for.

They took her back to campus over an hour later, after letting her sit in the room for a while more. Thankfully this time she was dropped off in only one SUV.

 _S.H.I.E.L.D needs better training if it takes almost twenty members to pick a girl up,_  Nina thought to herself. When she got back to her room she saw she had a dozen calls from friends, three from her roommate, but none from James.

She still didn't think that James would tell S.H.I.E.L.D about meeting Loki, but she wondered whether he would trust her in general.

Nina was exhausted, betrayed, and lonely. And now, she wondered what to do next.

 

 


	8. Queen of the Creek Chapter 8

            After a month of skipping class, and skipping school psychology sessions, her parents came to her university, packed up her belonging and took her home. She had hardly protested, she knew that it was a waste of their hard-earned money if she didn’t even bother going to her classes.

            They moved her back home and got her seeing a therapist. They told her that although they would support her and help her get back on track with her life they did not expect her to live there for free, at least not forever. She would have to stick with her therapy sessions and get a steady job within two months to continue living with them. Those were the conditions.

            At first, Nina had followed them well. She got her job back at the catering company and keeping busy helped keep her mind off of Loki, along with her therapy sessions.

            But, she was lonely. She had tried to call James several times to no avail, he made his point very clear, he wanted nothing to do with her. She made a few friends at the catering company, but for every nice person who worked for the company there was another one that seemed right around the corner from getting into trouble with the law. The company hired a lot of people from different walks of life, and Nina didn’t mind that, but some of the people who worked there were a little shady.

            But she did have Nick. Nick had had a similar experience as her, dropped out of school after a bad break-up with his high-school sweetheart, and was now just trying to figure out what to do with himself. For the time being, he was catering and “doing odd-jobs on the side” as he put it. Nina couldn’t help it, she liked him. He had a confidence in himself that she found appealing, especially after having his heart broken, a confidence she could use in herself at that point.

            And Nick had been flirtatious and fun, bringing her to parties, helping her meet people when she moved back in with her parents. For a while, Nina forgot everything that had to do with Loki, the necklace, S.H.I.E.L.D, her parents, everything.

            There was just the problem of what Nick was doing as his “side-job”. Nina began to suspect when his work often took him out of town, often paid him in cash, and almost always had him wearing long-sleeve shirts. Pretty soon he quit his job at the catering company and did his “odd-jobs” full-time. He also had dark circles under his eyes, a slight cough and had gotten thinner. But Nina didn’t care, whenever he saw her he made sure to always act the gentleman. He said that he would always give her some of his stash if she ever needed it, but she always gave a dry laugh and said she was in enough trouble with her parents. At parties it was a little awkward sometimes when Nick would have to drop her off at her house before they all decided it was time they shoot up, but he said he never minded and so Nina never felt the urge to try it.

            Until she got a phone call from Agent Romanoff.

            A day or so earlier, Nina had seen that Thor had been spotted in London and had taken on another alien species. Pieces of London were pretty beat up but that was the worst of the damage done, thankfully. As much as she had hated herself to admit it, she had been hoping for a call from S.H.I.E.L.D with some word about Loki.

            But when she listened to the voicemail her heart dropped.

            “Ms. Fischer, this is Agent Romanoff from S.H.I.E.L.D. I’m not supposed to be on the phone with you so this is the only message I am going to be able to give. I didn’t want you to somehow hear it somewhere else. Loki had been in prison on Asgard, but Thor helped him escape so that…look, it’s complicated, but he died saving his brother. I thought you should know that. And saving the universe. I’m sorry that I can’t tell you this in person, but I thought that you should know that. I’m sorry Nina, really. Call me on that number I gave you if you ever need anything, but remember you have to pretend you don’t know anything. This is top-secret S.H.I.E.L.D classified…Take care.” The message ended and Nina’s world spun for a moment.

            No, _no_. If there had been anything worse that that bastard could have done, it was die on her. He had died saving his brother, he had bothered to become the person he had once been. Nina’s throat burned with tears and her eyes filled up.

            She had told her boss that she had received some bad news and had to leave the party early. Her boss hadn’t been happy, but let her go, and she had called Nick, sobbing, asking him to pick her up. She hadn’t wanted to tell her parents.

            After Nick picked her up she had him drive somewhere where she could see the stars. They both laid out on the roof of his beat-up car, silent, while Nina cried. Nina had never told Nick about Loki. She didn’t need anyone else thinking she was crazy. She had told him she had left school because an old friend of hers had gotten into some major trouble and it had taken it’s toll on her, which was all completely true.

            “Thanks for picking me up.” Nina finally said, Nick nodded.

            “Of course Nina, but what’s wrong? What can I do?” Nick said. Nina shook her head.

            “That old friend I told you about? Who had gotten into some trouble? I found out today that he sort of took a bullet for his brother. He’s dead.” She heard Nick inhale.

            “Oh my God, Nina, I am so sorry.” Nick said.

            “It’s just that, I didn’t think he would die on me. He was an egotistical prick but…” Nina said, looking for Loki up in the sky. Nick took Nina’s hand.

            “Come on.” Nick said. He took Nina to the back of his car, he held her there, and kissed and comforted her, until her heart was racing. But Nina wanted to feel a stronger high, something that could take her further away from the pain.

            “Do you have your stash?” Nina asked. Nick’s eyes widened and he opened his glovebox.

            “Nina, you know I’m not going to stop you, but you know that there's no going back right?” Nick said. Nina nodded.

* * *

 

            Allfather Odin came into the Bifrost chamber, looking on as Heimdall watched the stars.

            “Allfather, what brings you to my lonely perch?” Heimdall asked, the Allfather smiled.

            “Even a man as old as I can still gain wisdom looking upon the vastness of the stars. How do our Nine Realms fare?”

            “Well, my Lord, as beautiful as ever. Thor did well defending it.” Heimdall said, smiling at his King. But the Allfather sensed something in his eyes.

            “Then why do I have the feeling that there is a sadness in your gaze?” the Allfather asked, coming up to stand beside him.

            “A young woman on Midgard mourns Prince Loki, in her youth he had given her assistance when she needed it. He had me turn my gaze upon her from time to time to see how she was faring. “

            “And she fares poorly now?” The Allfather asked. Heimdall nodded.

            “I fear for her, but I’m afraid the only person who can bring her out of her own darkness is herself. Even Loki would be powerless.” The Allfather nodded.

            “What is the young girls name?”

            “Nina Fischer my Lord.”

            “Continue to turn your gaze upon her, I would like to receive regular updates on her condition.” The Allfather decreed. Heimdalls eyebrows furrowed and for the first time he turned to look upon the Allfather.

            “My Lord?” Heimdall asked.

            “I will do it on my son’s behalf. Like her I mourn him, and I know few others do. Who knows? The girl could prove to be as beneficial to us as the Lady Jane.” Odin said. Heimdall gave a small bow.

            “As you wish my Lord.” Heimdall said, but he couldn’t help but think that his king wasn’t all that he appeared to be.


	9. Queen of the Creek Chapter 9

The next year was a blur.

Shooting galleries and staying coherent enough to work. Hiding it from her parents for two months before they finally figured it out. Burned silver spoons and empty syringes hidden in the trash were a pretty clear indicator for them. Sending her to rehab. Staying sober for just long enough for Nick to pick her up at the rehab clinic with exactly what she needed to feel alive again. She didn’t even know what normal felt like anymore. There was only ever being really high or really low.

And Nick, Nick always there to give her what she needed. Nick near worshipping her on hands and knees. Nick there to make her almost forget about Loki. Almost.

Except for the dreams that she had about him.

She watched in her dreams as she gazed, helpless, at Loki as he was slaughtered by Chitauri, or killed by the Avengers, or by a million other monsters her mind created. At the end of every dream he would look up at her with a face that said _how could you let this happen?_

And then she would wake up, hating herself, having her father comfort her at first and then, when her parents kicked her out, Nick.

She showed up at Nick’s apartment, crying, saying that even her parents had now abandoned her. He had held her, taken care of her, and then given her everything she needed.

The crutch became an everyday occurrence then, sometimes multiple times a day. She quit the catering job and just started working whatever odd jobs her fellow addicts would give her for whatever she needed. Groceries, rent money for her and Nick, alcohol. Sometimes something legal other times not so much.

Eventually Nina was so caught up in drugs, working, sleeping and food that she didn’t even notice how distracted Nick was.

It was small things at first, he would get back late from a deal and then not sidle up next to her in bed as he usually did. He would seem to run out the door to dodge her. The further away he moved from her, the more she gravitated to the crutch.

The only feelings she had was the joy she got right after a shoot up and the low spin out she felt when it started to leave her.

By that point, she had stopped talking to her parents entirely. She and Nick had moved to smaller and smaller apartments as they lost the ability to pay higher rents. And then Nick left entirely. That had been Nina’s lowest point.

“Did you ever love me?” Nina had shouted at him, her heart broken as he had told Nina about _her_.

“Of course I did Nina…at first. But you love that drug more than you love me. You’re hardly even _you_ anymore.”

“You’re one to talk.” Nina had said, crossing her arms. But it hadn’t mattered, no matter how much she had begged, pleaded and told him how much she loved him, he had left her, and their tiny apartment.

A couple weeks later, with an eviction notice stamped on her door, Nina had walked into her apartment to find Agent Romanoff sitting on her bed.

 _Although now with all that H.Y.D.R.A stuff that went down I suppose she’s not really an_ agent _anymore_ , Nina thought to herself, setting down her bag and turning to open and look into her empty fridge.

“Are you ready to quit all of this?” Romanoff asked her. Nina looked back up at her without saying anything for a moment.

“And go back to what?” Nina scoffed, opening a pantry to pull out a bag of Cheetos.

“Your family, friends.” Romanoff said simply, leaning forward on her elbows, hands clasped together.

“Like they’d take me back now.” Nina said wryly. The last time she had talked to her parents it was because she had stolen her mothers credit card. She had used it to buy groceries and pay a months rent.

“James was the one who called me.” Romanoff told her. Nina looked away then, she hadn’t heard from James in over a year, but he cared enough to call Romanoff?

“They can’t find you and they’re worried. They want you back Nina. They won’t expect the same person as before, but they just want a genuine _you_ back. An honest you, a person who gives a damn about her life and other people.” Romanoff paused. “Sometimes life falls apart, people aren’t what you expect. It doesn’t give you an excuse to be a bad person.” Romanoff finished.

Over the next hour, Romanoff called a rehab center and Nina’s family and Nina packed up her things. They left the dingy apartment, and Nina didn’t look back.

Someone named Clint picked them both up. They drove for a couple hours, with Nina going through serious withdrawal by the time they got to the rehab center. Clint picked her up off the backseat, Natasha picking up Nina’s bag, and they got her inside.

* * *

 

The first couple weeks were the worst. She felt like she was living in a daze. Everything felt like it was moving to slowly or too quickly. Her whole body ached and she was either too hot or too cold constantly. Sleep was a dream she felt like she had experienced long ago. Nothing felt right.

But then, finally, her body started to adapt. She felt like she could breathe again, her sleep was deeper, more peaceful, if still plagued by the occasional nightmare.

She finally saw her parents again over family weekend at the rehab center. She was only a couple hours away from her hometown, and while it was nice to see them, she saw on their faces that the wounds she had left were still fresh. The weekend was full of “sorry’s” and “we forgive you of course,” but everything still had a delicateness to it. Nina could tell that the only thing that would help them heal was time and space. So when they left she continued to call her Mom once a week but she kept her distance.

The person who she started receiving regular visits from, surprisingly, was Clint. Clint Barton, a damn _Avenger_ , visited her every week. He was even there right after the Ultron nightmare, still covered in scratched and bruises, bringing her sunflowers from his family’s farm.

One day Nina asked why he kept coming around.

“People deserve a second chance, especially after dealing with pricks like Loki.” Hawkeye had said, making her laugh.

“You gave Romanoff her second chance didn’t you?” Nina had asked, as they sat on the porch of the rehab center. Clint had nodded.

“She had never known there was another option, once I told her she had one, her whole personality changed. You should see her at Sunday night dinners, she plays dolls and guns with my son and daughters and changes Nathaniel’s diapers…but she still calls him “little traitor”.”

“Where is she now?”

“Helping Steve with the new recruits, if you ever meet Scarlet Witch or Vision you’ll understand why. But I thinks she just does it to keep herself busy, don’t ask why.”

“And…Thor?” Nina had asked tentatively. Clint had looked back up at her carefully.

“Hearing about his brother isn’t going to make me suffer a relapse, c’mon I’ve only got a couple days left.” Nina said. Clint had stood back up at that point.

“I wanted to ask you about that, you got somewhere to go yet after you leave here?” Clint had asked her. Nina nodded.

“There’s a friend in Chicago who’s letting me come stay for a while until I get back on my feet. But I still need a place to crash before the bus leaves the next day…”

“You can stay with us, the family. I’ll pick you up on Sunday and we’ll have a celebration dinner, Romanoff will even be there, and just wait until you taste the wife’s strawberry-rhubarb pie…” Clint had conveniently looked in the other direction while Nina had dried her eyes.

Sunday came, and Clint picked her up as promised with Natasha and his daughters and son. After an hour of driving, they came up on Clint’s farmhouse, and someone very unexpected was standing on the front porch with who Nina assumed to be Clint’s wife. Thor stood on the porch, hammer in hand and a glass of iced tea in the other, chatting amiably with Clint’s wife.

When the car stopped, Natasha had bounded out of the car almost instantly, and rounded on Thor. Nina knew what she was doing and got out of the car as quickly as she could to Thor’s defense.

“You know she’s still in recovery, this is not what she needs right now.” Natasha had said in her solemn-angry voice.    

“I would not have come unless it was absolutely necessary. I waited until her healing was completed.” Thor said, setting his iced tea on a bannister. By then, the kids had jumped up to the porch to accost him. Thor feigned being “overtaken by their strength” and fell to the ground, tickling everyone in turn. Nina gave a close-mouthed smile and came up to the porch with Hawkeye.

“Nat, he wouldn’t have done it unless he had to, I’m sure. Hi honey,” Clint said, kissing his wife, “where’s Nate?”

“Inside,” Clint’s wife said smiling.

"Nat,” Natasha said, momentarily distracted, “call him _Nat_.”

“Natasha, I’m not calling my son an insect.”

“You gave _me_ that name!”

“That’s because I already knew you didn’t mind being called a bug.” Clint said, going through the porch door.

“A spider is not a bug it’s an arachnid.” Natasha said, following him through the door. Nina thought she heard a “yeah, whatever” before they disappeared out of sight.

“Hello, I’m Laura,” Clint’s wife said to Nina, holding out a hand, “how about we take your things to the guest room? This must be a bit overwhelming.” Laura said, Nina gratefully accepted. When they left, Thor was now having a tea party with Clint’s daughters, putting Mjolnir on it’s side to use as a table, having moved his iced tea to drink with a pinky out. Nina supposed that whatever he needed to talk to her about could wait.

When Nina got into the house she could smell strawberries waft through the air, and chicken, _roast chicken_ she thought. Her mouth watered, all she had had for the past couple months was gross cafeteria food.

Laura showed Nina where the towels were and how the shower in the bathroom worked before giving her some privacy. Nina laid down on the soft quilted bed and took some deep breaths. It was nice to feel free again, free of drugs, free of rehab, free of people thinking she was crazy. She heard a knock at her door and she sat up on her bed.

“Ms. Fischer?” She heard Thor say.

“Come in.” Nina called. Thor strode into the room, needing to duck under the door frame. When he stood before her Nina couldn’t help but think how huge he was. He and Loki were about the same height, but Thor was broader and much more muscular.

“Ms. Fischer, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Thor of Asgard.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Loki told me about you.” Nina said smiling, Thor gave her a sad smile back.

“All good things I hope?”

“If it were all good things you know he would have been lying.” At that, Thor had chuckled.

“You truly had known him didn’t you?” Thor said.

“I thought I did.” Nina said with a sad smile. _Just like I thought I knew myself_ , she thought to herself.

“I’m sorry to bring up painful memories Ms. Fischer, but I need to ask you something. The Allfather bid me come.”

“Of course, ask away, and call me Nina.” Thor nodded.

“Did Loki ever…give you anything? A token perhaps?” Thor asked. Immediately Nina’s mind went protectively to the necklace, and before she knew it, she was lying to him.

“No, I’m sorry, he never brought anything but a little magic.” Nina said, as truthfully as she could. Thor nodded, seeming to believe her. Had she become a better liar or was he just easy to fool? Nina suspected it was the former. Or maybe that was the answer Thor had _wanted_ to hear.

“Did Lady Natasha tell you what happened?” Thor asked.

“She told me he died saving you.” Nina said, Thor nodded.

“And all the Nine Realms.” He said, sitting down next to her.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Nina said. Thor gave a grateful smile.

“Thank you, and thank you for your information. The Allfather will be quite relieved to hear it I’m sure.” Nina nodded and looked away.

“Are you staying for dinner?”

“No, I am afraid my Lady Jane is expecting me. But it was a pleasure to meet you Nina, and I am sure I will see you again.” Thor said, standing up and stepping out of her room. She heard him say his goodbyes to his fellow Avengers, Laura, and the kids, before stepping outside again. Nina saw a familiar swirl of rainbow light appear out of the sky and then Thor was gone.

“Dammit,” Nina heard Clint say through the window, “he’s scorched _another_ damn patch of grass with his ancient runes.” Nina laughed into a pillow.

* * *

 

Hi Guys!

Yeah, that last bit is basically just a joke from Age of Ultron, but I couldn't help myself. I keep imagining Clint as this grump Dad-farmer who tells kids to get out of his fields and it's hilarious to me. Thank you for reading, I hope you've liked the story so far! If you did or did not like the story or just have some some criticism please PLEASE post a review or a comment. It would really mean the world to me! Sorry for the lack of Loki in these past couple chapters, but I PROMISE you will see him soon!

Cheers!

Chibi        


	10. Queen of the Creek Chapter 10

Clint got her to the bus stop the next day, gave her a hug, and made her promise to spend Thanksgiving at his house. He made it sound like it was going to be quite the group; family, extended family, friends, and neighbors. Nina promised, but also promised herself to make the weekend brief, that sounded like a lot of craziness, perhaps more than she could handle.

Before she left the Barton household she gave Laura, the kids and Natasha a hug as well.

“Why did you help me so much? What can I do to repay you?” Nina asked Natasha before climbing into Clint’s car.

“I helped you because you were the only one who was left behind after all that New York madness. Loki hurt you just as much as everyone else, if not more. And…you’re a good kid, rough around the edges, but you remind me a bit of myself at this age. Take care, welcome to the family, and I’ll see you at Thanksgiving.” Natasha said.

A half-day later and Nina’s friend, Becca, was welcoming her to Chicago and showing Nina her room and the apartment. Thankfully, Becca said she would be willing to spot Nina for a few months while Nina got her life back together. Becca had been in Nina’s friend group in high school and had always been a bit of a mother hen. When Nina reconnected with Becca after calling her at rehab, Nina hadn’t even needed to ask for a place to stay, Becca had firmly insisted on Nina staying with her. Becca also didn't judge her for what had happened with Loki.

Nina quickly fell in love with city life, and found a job bartending at night and another working at a little boutique during the day. It wasn’t that interesting, but she talked to fun people and had time to go to her AA meetings. About a month and a half into new Chicago life on her birthday, she came home to find her roommate sitting wide-eyed with Clint and Natasha.

They had just “been in the neighborhood” and had decided to check in on her. Nina was grateful, she was still struggling to make friends in the big city, and having company beside her roommate was a pleasant surprise, especially on her birthday. As was Clint’s gift.

“I really wanted to let you have one when you left for the city, but he still had some growing to do and I figured you needed to settle in a bit.” Nina had looked at Clint confusedly until he plopped a tiny black kitten on her lap. Immediately, she fell in love.    

“The girls named him Nox, something from those Harry Potter books they’re so obsessed with now. If you can’t keep him it’s fine, I understand, but I brought you a big bag of kitten food and a litter box for him. Oh, and a collar.” Clint explained.

“Of _course_ we can keep him.” Becca purred, having already fallen in love with Nox Nina couldn’t have thought of a better gift.

“I love the name, tell the girls thank you, it’s perfect. And there is _no way_ he is going _anywhere_.” Nina said, scratching the kitten behind the ears. He was so tiny that he practically vibrated as he purred. Clint smiled and Natasha pulled out her own gift in an envelope. Martial arts instruction for three months at a local aikido dojo she had found.

“I trained there for a few days to make sure they’re qualified and suitable for you. Trust me, you won’t regret it.” Nina thanked her wholeheartedly.       

“How are the rest of the Avengers?” Nina asked.

“Steve is still working with the new recruits, Thor runs back and forth between Earth and Asgard almost constantly, Vision is slowly starting to understand “mortal customs” as he calls them, and Scarlet Witch is starting to get the fact that Tony Stark is not 100% an asshole. Honestly I think the person who helped her realize that was Pepper. I could give you updates on everyone, but I don’t think we have the time.” Hawkeye said. Nina knew better than to ask about Bruce Banner, whenever she did Hawkeye shot anxious glances back at Natasha, obviously there was some history.

Later on, after Natasha and Clint had left, Becca and Nina did the dishes and took turns holding the now-sleeping Nox.

“You know Nina, I feel sorry for all that Loki drama that went down, but you have to admit, it got you some pretty awesome friends.” Becca said, cradling Nox in her arms as Nina dried the dinner dishes. Nina laughed.

* * *

 

The months flew by, Nox grew, and Nina didn’t hear from her Avengers friends for a while. It was just as well, she was starting to settle into Chicago and her “new life” as she dubbed it. She was making friends at her AA meetings, and the local dojo that Natasha had had her join. But Nina found that she still went back to her original childhood pursuits. She spent hours in the evenings reading books with a cup of tea on the coffee table and Nox purring on her lap.

One night, Nina got back from the dojo with ice and rain in her hair, from a sudden October ice storm that had surprised everyone, and left the Chicagoans grumbling about another bad winter. Nina brushed the ice out of her hair before pulling out her keys.

But she realized she hadn’t needed to, the door was already unlocked. Nina frowned; it was very unlike Becca to leave the door unlocked. Nina opened the backdoor of the apartment cautiously and turned on the kitchen lights. Another warning sign something was wrong, Nox always came bounding in when Nina or Becca came home.

“Nox?” Nina called, dropping her bag on the kitchen floor and walking through the kitchen to the living room. She turned on the living room light and her heart stopped.

“He’s a very friendly little creature isn’t he?” Loki said, leaning against her couch, with Nox rubbing up against him. Loki gave him soft scratches behind the ears. “Nox you said his name was? How apt.”

“You-No, you, you _died_ , how can you-how can you be…?” Nina stammered, her eyes wide with horror.

“It’s lovely to see you as well,” Loki said, “but I’m afraid I came here on business. Nina, I need that necklace.” That woke Nina up; she crossed her arms and frowned.

“Dream on. I wouldn’t give you a sip of water if you were dying of thirst.” Nina said defiantly. Loki’s eyes narrowed and he stopped petting Nox. Up until now, he had been wearing his casual midgardian attire, but he changed into his armor within a moment. It didn’t scare Nina, she just rolled her eyes.

“Is that really supposed to intimidate me?” Nina asked, “I’ve seen that trick before.” But when Loki began to walk up close to her, she watched with wide eyes as his skin and eyes began to change. His skin turned a dark blue and his eyes were a blood red. He put one arm on either side of her, trapping her between him and the wall.

Did Thor tell you my true heritage?” Loki asked, “A frostgiant of Jotunheim, I could break your neck in an instant, cut your throat, perhaps even freeze your heart until it stops beating.” Loki said, using a hand to trace her collarbone. Nina used that to her advantage, she whipped her arms around, using every ounce of strength she had learned from Aikido, grabbed one of his arms, and turned him around to bang his head against the coffeetable. He only laughed as his skin changed back to it’s pale Asgardian hue.

“ _Do not touch me_.” Nina said, she gave him one more stiff push into the coffeetable and then released him. He stood back up.

“I must admit that was quite impressive. Did the redhead teach you that?” Loki asked.

“Get out.”

“I am afraid I am not leaving without that necklace.”

“And you can go to hell. You’re not getting it.”

“What happened to that accommodating princess I met all those years ago?”

“She was a _queen_ , and she went through Hell after the Battle of New York.”

“Do not tell me of suffering, you have no _idea_ -“

“I don’t care what you went through Loki. So you’re adopted, so you’re parents didn’t tell you. Having bad things happen to you doesn’t give you an excuse to do bad things. “ Nina said, walking up to him, “A brave man would have dealt with their issues instead of taking it out on my planet. Did you really think that after that battle the Chitauri would have let you rule Earth? The idea is ludicrous. They were a band of hired brutes that would have stripped this planet bare and enslaved or killed everyone on it.” Nina finished.

“I am a king by right.” Loki said. Nina shook her head exasperatedly.

“You sound like a pathetic boy prince. You can’t be king without the consent of the people, otherwise you’re just a tyrant.” Nina said.

“And you are so perfect, so righteous?”

“No, and I certainly don’t pretend to be. The world doesn’t owe me any favors. And the universe certainly doesn't owe you any.” Nina said.

“I never would have let them hurt you Nina.” Loki said after a moments silence. Nina rolled her eyes again.

“And what would I have been in this new world order? A servant, a slave, someone to warm your bed?” Nina asked and she saw a flush appear on Loki’s cheeks.

“How dare you-“

“How dare I? How dare _you_.” Nina said, raising her voice, “You come back demanding that necklace, or whatever the hell it is, after the damage you’ve already done? You’re not a good person Loki, in fact you’re a monster and I would rather drop dead than give you anything you needed.”

“Well then, why save me?” Loki asked, rounding on her. That threw Nina for a loop.

“Save you? I never-“

“Don't play the fool, you used the stone's power to bring me back to life on Svartelheim-"

“Svartelheim? What? I’ve never even _heard_ -“

“Do not lie to me. I was called Silvertongue in my youth.”

“Then you should be able to tell that I am _definitely_ not lying to you. Now get out. Or I _will_ call the Avengers. I have Natasha on speed dial. I heard Banner threw you like a rag doll, I’m sure he’d love another go though. The first time didn’t seem to stick.” Loki threw her a glare before he changed back into Midgardian clothing and went up to the door.

“As usual a pleasure Nina.” Loki said bitingly, turning the door handle to her front door.

"I miss the man you were you know." Nina said before she could stop herself, she felt herself blushing and was furious at herself for doing so. Loki paused, looking at her, taking his hand away from the door handle.

"And the person I am now? What is he to you?"

"I don't know, I can't see what potential you have."

"For what?"

"To be better than what you are. You can never be who you were but…I think that you could be better than that, if you wanted to. But I'm not sure if you do."

Loki nodded, looking away from her deep in thought. Then he opened the door and left to go out into the even more torrential ice storm.

           

 


	11. Queen of the Creek Chapter 11

             Nina told Becca what had happened the moment Becca came back from her own job. Nina hadn’t had much choice, when Becca got back, Nina was crying on the couch with Nox on her lap.

            “Oh my God what’s wrong sweetie?” Becca asked, immediately sitting down on the couch next to her, and Nina told Becca everything about the entire conversation.

            “What did he mean about a necklace then?” Becca asked when Nina was finished.

            “He gave it to me back in high school, years ago now, it was, like, an orange crystal sort of thing.” Nina said. Becca gave her a look.

            “Is he usually that corny?” Becca asked. Nina scoffed, making Nox jump slightly in the middle of his purring.

            “Not usually, no. You know me, I don’t usually go for the flowers and chocolates type of stuff.” Nina said.

            ‘Well, I hate to say it, but you know what you have to do.” Becca said.

            “And what’s that?”

            “Call Natasha, or Clint.”

            “I know…”

            “Then why aren’t you dialing yet?”

            “Because…there’s still this part of me that likes that whole chocolate and roses and romance nonsense, and that part of me is being stupid and saying don’t call them.”

            “And why is that?”

            “Because he’ll never trust me again.” Nina said.

            “Honey, he doesn’t trust anyone, not even his own family, what makes you think he trusts you?”

            “I dunno…I just, if everything he did was a lie, was what he said about me a lie too?” Nina asked.

            “What he thinks of you or told you doesn’t matter, you’ve just gotta do what you have to do, Loki be damned.” Becca said, taking Nina’s shoulder and squeezing it.

            “Now, I’m going to make us cocoa and you pick a movie. While you’re picking, call Natasha.” Becca said, going into the kitchen. Nina picked her phone up off the coffeetable and dialed Natasha’s number.

            She told Natasha almost everything, and Nina thought Natasha sounded surprised at Loki’s return, so maybe it was new news. Nina had been afraid that they had known he was back but hadn’t told her.

            “Did he tell you why he’s back?” Natasha asked Nina, Becca had music on loud in the kitchen and couldn’t hear. Nina bit her lip.

            “No, I think he came around just to mess with me. He started saying I as the one who saved his life somehow, it was really weird.” Nina said. She wasn’t telling Natasha the whole truth she knew, and it wasn’t that she didn’t trust Natasha, it was that she didn’t trust the organization she was with after S.H.I.E.L.D’s big collapse.

            “There might be some agents around there I could patch to your house…”

            “You and I both know he could get past your agents with a bit of magic. I’m fine, he wouldn’t kill me or hurt me unless it gave him an advantage, and it won’t because I’m still just a civilian. Although…” Nina held the phone away from her mouth for a moment, calling to Becca, ”Becca, do you want some security around the house in case Loki comes back?”

            “Hell no, I’ll kick his royal highness from here to Asgard if he comes back.” Becca yelled back, Nina laughed.        

            “I think we’re good here Natasha.”

            “All right, if you hear from him again-“

            “I’ll let you know.”

            “Your sensei says you’re doing well, if you ever want a job in the field-“

            “Bye Natasha.” Nina said, hanging up the phone. Natasha knew how Nina felt about getting a “job in the field”.

            “Have you picked a movie yet?” Becca asked, carrying in a mug of cocoa in each hand. Nina shook her head.

            “Didn’t get a chance, what do you feel like?”

            ‘What about…The Dark Knight?” Becca asked.

            “Sounds good.” Nina said, taking her cocoa and taking a seat while Becca put in the DVD. Nina took a sip of mint chocolate cocoa and couldn’t help but think that Loki would have loved it. She shook her head to dispel the thought and focused on nothing but Batman and Nox purring once again on her lap.


	12. Queen of the Creek Chapter 12

            Nina spent an enjoyable, and overwhelming, Thanksgiving at the Barton household. Becca let Nox stay with her family for the long weekend as long as Nina promised to take him for Christmas to Nina’s parents house.        

            It took a surprisingly long time to get an update out of Clint as to what had happened after she had dropped the bomb that Loki was alive.  She didn’t manage to talk to Clint about it until the actual Thanksgiving dinner. But Clint had not had much information for her.

             “Things around the base have been…tense lately, Thor’s been trying to stay out of it for the most part so we haven’t even gotten to tell him what you told us. And Heimdall must have his eyes elsewhere because Thor hasn’t reported back to him, as far as we know, since Thor hasn’t returned. We know he’s busy though from what he last told us. Apparently a little bit of mayhem has been going around the ‘Nine Realms’.” Clint said, ending the sentence with the best Thor accent he could muster, which wasn’t too bad. It still made Nina laugh however.

            “What’s with the tension?” Nina asked, taking a sip of non-alcoholic punch.

            “Nothing, just…drama with Cap and His Highness Tony Stark. Don’t worry about it.” Clint said.

            “Is that why Stark isn’t here?” Nina has asked, noting that while Cap had arrived, Stark had not.

            “Not entirely, Tony’s heading to Pepper’s parents house for this holiday.” Clint said, laughter in his voice. Nina smiled too.

            “From what you’ve told me of him I do not envy either party.”

            But besides learning a bit of insider Avenger’s gossip, Nina hadn’t been able to gather any more information. She returned to Chicago more than a little surprised at her lack of Loki intel, and with plenty of guilt. She hadn’t been able to bring herself to tell Clint or Natasha about the necklace Loki had given her. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust them; it was more Stark or Cap that she didn’t really know. Plus, it was something she wanted to take care of on her own.

            When Christmas finally came, she resolved to do just that. The box of stuff where the necklace was was still at her parents, she had confirmed with her Mother. Nina had been relieved in talking to both her parents, they were happy to hear that she had had a nice Thanksgiving, but it sounded like they had been missing her too. Maybe past wounds had finally begun to scar instead of scab and bleed.

            Becca dropped Nina off at her parents house on her way to Tennesse for Christmas. Nina had been pleasantly shocked when her parents practically ran out of the front door to give her a hug, starting with her mother. Nina’s father grabbed Nox in his cage out of Becca’s car.

            “We’ve missed you so much.” Nina’s mother said, tears in her eyes. Nina couldn’t help it, she started to cry too.

            Nina waved goodbye to Becca and headed inside with her parents, feeling the best she had in a long time. She hadn’t realized how much her parents disapproval had been weighing her down until it was lifted off of her.

            So began a very pleasant few days with her parents, with hot chocolate, relaxing, talking and presents. She wished that it could have stayed that way. But she knew that she had to look through her box of childhood treasures before she left.

            The day after Christmas, when all of her belongings were packed up and Becca was due to arrive in a few hours, Nina finally built up the nerve to open the box she had taken up from the basement but had not yet opened. The room was silent, save Nox’s purring on the bed. Nina hadn’t realized how afraid she had been of a stupid necklace until now.

            _Deal with this, get rid of it, so that it’s over,_ Nina thought to herself.

            The box was organized with the youngest belongings on the bottom and the oldest on the top, so naturally the box with the necklace was on the top. Nina pulled the necklace out of the smaller box and rested it in her palm, her heart pounding, and nearly had a heart attack when through the silence her Mother’s voice called:

            “Nina, could you please come and take the trash out for me?” Nina left the necklace on her bed and walked out of the room. She did as her mother requested, tying the bag up and carrying it out the back door, until she saw Nox shoot out from under her feet and outside into the white snow.

            Now Nox wasn’t supposed to be outside. He had been raised as an indoor cat, and had no idea how to behave in the outside world. But what really scared her was that he carried the necklace in his mputh.

            “Nox! Get back here!” Nina said, dropping the bag of trash and running in her sweatpants and t-shirt into the outside world. He scampered away into the woods in their backyard, always keeping within her sights.

            Nina was glad that she had been wearing sneakers, but her upper body was freezing as she ran after Nox. He finally scampered down into the creek bed where she had first met Loki.

            “Nox! Come here you…” Nina said, turning around so that she could climb down the side of the creek. She followed him, jumping on and nearly slipping on icy rocks, to the other side.

            She envied Nox’s agility as he easily leapt up to the other side of the creek bed while she froze her hands climbing through the snow. She got herself up onto the other side and was relieved to see that he had stopped not to far from where she had stood up.

            But the moment she reached for him he fled once more and sat down ten feet from where she stood, the necklace swaying back and forth from his mouth, looking at her expectantly.

            “I should have really named you McGonagall.” She muttered to herself by the way he was looking at her. She took a cautious step forward, and when she saw he didn’t try to jump away she walked towards him more quickly, finally getting within three feet of him.

            She leapt at him, not trusting him to stay still. The moment she did, however, he dropped the necklace in the snow and leapt away, leaving her to land flat on her belly in the snow, the necklace’s string now her hand.

            The ground gave way beneath her the moment after she crashed into the snow. She dropped another ten feet or so before she felt a sudden crash on rocky ground, beneath the stone that she was laying on. She rolled over and massaged her ribs.

            “Ow….” Nina said, looking up. She saw Nox peering over the edge above her and was forcibly reminded of Alice in Wonderland when the cat waved goodbye to Alice before Alice disappeared down the rabbit hole.

            “When I get back up there oh boy you are in a _heap_ of trouble…” Nina muttered to herself, shivering and standing up. She looked to the left and right and saw that to the right someone had been generous enough to leave a very very old ladder behind for her to climb back up on.

            But that begged the question of where she was. Had she fallen through a fault in the ground? Unlikely, there weren’t usually ladders with faults in the grounds…or ancient runes on the walls.

            Nina looked closer at the runes and saw that they were a patterned series of lines and circles all intertwined with one another. She looked further down the cave and saw a far away glow, which the necklace was pulling towards like a magnetic force.

            “Loki what the hell have you gotten me into?” Nina asked herself as she walked down the cave. But Nina knew it wasn’t really his fault, somehow she felt that she was supposed to have found this all along.

            At the end of the cave was a large glowing orange stone, square in shape, which stood on the top of another stone. Nina could feel it’s vibration from where she stood; it was like it resonated with her very being. She knew somehow that it was very old, and powerful, and that it knew everything about _her_. The necklace around her fingers was creating an ever stronger pull.

            A pull that quite suddenly forced her to touch the larger stone.

            Immediately she felt like her mind was on fire. She fell backwards onto the cave floor and closed her eyes against the billions of images that passed through her brain, but they still remained with her eyes closed. Births and deaths, ocean tides, inventions, human history, the Nine Realms, the Galaxy. She saw it all, and when it stopped nothing was quiet.      She stood up, her brain still pounding, and looked around and saw the people who had carved into the cavern standing there, still working. She could now tell what the cave runes meant, they were warnings to anyone who entered inside, desperate pleadings asking them to stop. But she couldn’t understand how she knew.

            She looked back at the stone and saw that although it had turned black, it was now she who glowed with an orange hue. She willed her mind to calm, to stop the visions to stop, the noise to stop. And it did, but she knew it was only temporarily.

            _Gods, what have I done?_ Nina thought to herself.

           

 

           


	13. Queen of the Creek Chapter 13

When Nina left the cave, she realized that it wasn’t just the runes on the cave wall she could read, it was  _every_ language. She returned to Chicago and found she suddenly understood inherently every language being spoken around her on the street; written languages were no problem either.

Nina wanted to tell someone about it but who could she really explain it to without sounding crazy? Nina tried on the drive back to tell Becca but Nina knew Becca would only call Natasha and Clint, who would turn her over to S.H.I.E.L.D or someone else she didn’t trust. The languages weren’t even the strangest thing.

She would be walking down the street when an image from the past or future would come out of nowhere. The edges would glow orange in the vision and Nina would see the area in front of her change into a window into the past, or sometimes to what she assumed to be the future. She saw women in huge gowns and men in suits, and Model T's going down the street. In other visions, she would see cars hovering a few feet off the ground. Usually she could just step around it or ignore it if it wasn’t standing in her way, but sometimes it felt as if it was trying to suck her in. The more visions she had the worse her headaches would become.

But the worst part was the voice. A man’s voice had started to fill her head. He would pull out bits of her childhood, bits that she had hated, and push her back into them. Nina would blink and she was in the schoolyard of her grade school. She would be forced to watch the boys from her grade school ridicule and make fun of a younger version of herself.

_You can change it you know, change what happened_ , she would hear the voice say. The visions were where she actually saw the man who spoke to her in her mind. He was always dressed in a suit, tall with wavy white hair. Even though his hair was white, he always seemed to look timeless to Nina, especially judging from his style and how his face was one of those you couldn't place just one number on. He could be twenty, or forty, she never knew.

Nina never rose to his bait though. Somehow she knew that changing the course of history, even her own, would open a door that should could not close. Nina would force the vision, and the voice, to dissipate and she would find herself wherever she had been previously, as if she had never left.

Nina could tell that Becca was worried about her. Large dark circles had started to appear beneath Nina’s eyes and she was extremely jumpy. She didn’t skip out on her AA meetings but she was skipping out on her karate classes. Nina couldn’t help it; it was easier to ignore the visions and headaches in her head if she was sitting at home relaxing with Nox.

But whatever was slowly taking over Nina’s body figured out how to beat her.

She was standing in her apartment; content for once because she had had no visions that day, and the voice hadn't bothered her once. She was making dinner, standing in front of her sink peeling potatoes, when she heard something behind her, the sound of a howling wind. She turned around and the world changed.

She was standing on a rocky, dark hillside. She looked up to see a spaceship flying up into the sky.

"Look there, Nina Fischer." The main in the suit, the voice, said pointing. Nina looked down the hill into the rocky valley and saw Thor getting the pulp beaten out of him by a giant monster. Punch after punch after punch straight into the face. Nina grimaced, wondering where Thor's hammer was.

Until Loki appeared, stabbing the giant monster in the back with a spear. Nina wanted to cheer until the monster turned and grabbed Loki, pulling him to his own chest. The spear went through Loki's chest.

"No!" Nina screamed. No one but the man in the suit heard her though, and he only laughed.

"Make your choice girl, there isn't much time left."

"Time left for what?" Nina said halving her attention between Loki and Thor and the man in the suit. Thor had now pulled Loki into his lap. They were talking but Nina was too far away to hear the conversation.

"To change what could happen here. Without your help, your Loki of Asgard will die." The man said, standing next to her on the hill.

"He's not mine." Nina said through clenched teeth.

"Don't try to lie to me, I've been rummaging through your head for weeks now. I know he's important to you." The man in the suit said as Nina watched Loki. Nina knew that Loki was gone when she heard Thor's cry of anguish. Her breath started to come fast and tears went down her cheeks.

"So, what will you do?"

"What  _can_  I do?" Nina asked.

"You can alter Loki's timeline. He doesn't have to die here. But you must choose quickly." The man said, "Your body can only take so much energy at a time."

"Who are you?" Nina demanded.

"Me? I am Time itself. You only have minutes left, and then his fate will be decided for you, your body’s connection to my power will force you back to your own time period." The man said. Nina looked down at Loki again, a million thoughts running through her head. Thor and who Nina assumed to be Jane had already left, the wind storm pushing them through the sand. It only took a few moments before they were no longer visible.

She remembered the conversation Nina and Loki had had the last time he had come to see her.

_"I miss the man you were you know.”_

_"And the person I am now? What is he to you?"_

_"I don't know, I can't see what potential you have."_

_"For what?"_

_"To be better than what you are. You can never be who you were but…I think that you could be better than that, if you wanted to. But I'm not sure if you do."_

And then, Nina was running down the hillside. She hadn't realized nothing on the planet was affecting her until she stepped outside her time bubble. Now the wind whipped her face, she felt the rocks beneath her feet, and she slipped and slid down the hillside to run down to Loki's side. She immediately kneeled when she came up to him, almost falling on top of him. She cupped his face in her hands, her tears falling onto his face. He was cold like death, his face strangely like a stone.

"No, no,  _please_  come back to me." Nina said, and she pulled Loki's head and shoulder onto her lap, sitting cross-legged. The wind and sand whipped into them both, and Nina had no idea what to do. She leaned down to put her face in the crook of his neck, hiding there.

And then warmth spread across her. She opened her eyes and saw that she was glowing orange, with the same light from the stone. It was dancing and licking across her skin, and then it moved over to Loki.

The blood that had been pooled on the rocks beneath him reversed its flow, color came back into his cheeks, and Nina put a hand to his chest.

_His heart_ , Nina thought to herself. She felt it beating again, strong and fast. Nina's tears now came from joy and relief.

Slowly Loki's eyes opened again, and he coughed trying to bring air back into his lungs. It took a moment before he seemed to notice she was even there, his eyes darting around in panic.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm here." Nina said, running a hand through his hair. Although he still looked dazed and weak, he gave her a little smile and put the tips of his fingers to her jawline.

"How?" He said softly. Nina just smiled back.

"Thank you my dear." Time said. Nina looked up to see Time standing across from her.

"For what?" Nina asked.

"You've now accepted the power into your body, and now I can use you to my advantage."

"Like hell." Nina said, her gaze hardening. Loki was waking up, becoming more conscious, and raised himself out of her lap to sit up.

“Nina, who are you talking to?” Loki asked, kneeling in front of her. Nina looked back at him.

“Nina how did you even get here?” Loki asked.

“I’ll explain it when I see you.”

"It's not your choice anymore darling." Time said cocking his head to the side. But Nina felt power in her yet, power that was hers to control, she looked back up at Time.

"Right now the power is split between us. Half-and-half, and I still control this body, meaning I have more power than you." Nina said and Time's eyes narrowed into slits.

“You found the stone.” Loki said, half to himself.

"You're not going to win this battle, I will have that body." Time said.

"But you don't have it yet." Nina said, stepping around Loki to stand before Time. She may have saved Loki’s life, but judging by their last encounter before this, he was still a little crazy, she didn’t trust him to not try and take the stone forcibly from her. Somehow she knew that both their timelines had become jumbled, which was why Loki had mentioned Nina saving his life on Svartelheim the last time she saw him. 

“You have less than a minute left before you’re tossed back into your own time.” Time said to Nina.

“Fine by me, I was headed there anyway.” Nina said, standing her ground across from Time. She concentrated; focusing the energy she had control over to take her back to one place. It took all of her strength to not let Time take her elsewhere; it would be so easy to let him take over so that she could finally rest.

_There’s no place like home_ , Nina thought to herself, ignoring her mind and body’s pleas to stop.

The wind stopped, the sandy air was out of her lungs, and Nina opened her eyes to see she was standing in the creek. The creek on her planet. She was  _home_ , and the voice was gone. It felt peaceful, but Nina could feel her knees shaking from beneath her, she felt exhausted.

"Ms. Fisher?" Nina heard a voice say behind her. But she blacked out before she could figure out who it was, falling into the strangers arms.


	14. Queen of the Creek Chapter 14

Hi guys! Welcome back! Let me know what you think of this chapter, it's definitely my favorite, definitely plenty of fluff lol. 

* * *

 

Nina wasn't conscious of anything for a long while, or at least it felt like a long while to her.

The first thing that entered her consciousness were a pair of strong arms carrying her. She felt so limp her eyes wouldn't even open. But she felt the motion of walking. Then she heard words.

"Heimdall, when you are ready." A deep voice said. Next came the feeling of upward motion. She supposed it must all be a dream, so she kept her eyes closed and stayed comfortable. But the motion was so  _intense_ ; she felt her hair whip across her face and a freezing cold wind on her skin.

Then the motion stopped, and they were on solid ground again. Nina heard a voice she recognized, a voice that helped her to slowly open her eyes.

"Hand her to me." Nina heard Loki say. Nina opened her eyes and saw that it was Thor who carried her. She turned her head out and saw Loki. She gave a small smile of relief, seeing him safe meant the world to her.

"You should not have come, brother. Your guards-"

"Will not notice I have left." Loki said. Thor didn't hand Nina over to Loki until Nina reached out a weak hand to Loki.

"I'll be fine with him." Nina said to Thor. Loki strode over and plucked Nina out of Thor's arms. Nina hadn't realized how hard her heart had been beating until Loki held her. Immediately she felt calmed, relaxed even, and she put her arms around Loki's neck.

"The Allfather-" Thor started.

"May chastise me later." Loki called back as he walked away with Nina in his arms, his back to Thor.

"Where are we going?" Nina asked. She hadn't really looked around since she had spotted Loki. Now she saw that he was carrying her out of what looked to be a huge circular room, onto a road that glittered with the colors of the rainbow. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was. It was even more beautiful when she saw the whole world around them as they stepped outside.

"Wha-" Nina whispered in disbelief as she saw a huge golden city surrounded by stars and a blue sea.

"I'm sorry, you must be disoriented. You are now on Asgard." Loki said, looking down at her with a smile. He carried her over to a beautiful brown horse. "Do you think you have the strength to ride with me? It is only a short distance into the city."

"Yeah, of course." Nina said. She certainly didn't want Loki to have to carry her all the way there. He gently put her feet on the ground, keeping his hands on her waist for a moment to steady her.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked.

"Fine, yeah." Nina said. Loki then helped Nina get onto the horse, sitting behind her a moment later. Nina was grateful for him being there, she still felt weak, and leaning against him was comfortable.

Loki put the horse into a canter and they headed into the city. The cool air felt wonderful and Nina didn't even want to close her eyes for a second as she looked at the city.

"Welcome to Asgard, Queen Nina." Loki said, angling his head to the side of her face to look at her. Nina smiled back.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful," Nina murmured. Loki gave her another grin.

They arrived at what looked to be a courtyard, with a beautiful garden, fountain, and servants to help people on and off their horses. Loki refused all help, somehow even managing to swing off a horse gracefully, and then helped Nina come down to the ground.

"Do you need assistance?" Loki asked her when she stood, and Nina shook her head with an embarrassed smile.

"No thanks, I think I'm good for now." Nina said; there was a moment of silence as she just looked at him. "I'm so glad you're ok." Nina said, and tears gathered in her eyes. She still felt weak at the knees and emotional at everything that had happened and she  _hated_  it. All she could see in her mind was Loki stone cold and dead, when what she should have been feeling right now was anger against him.

"Come, let's get you inside, I shudder to think what everyone would say if I made you cry upon first arriving." Loki said. Nina laughed and wiped away her tears.

"That's better, now shall we my Queen Nina?" Loki said, holding his arm for her to take. Nina nodded and looped her arm through his and they headed into the palace.

Nina had never been anywhere more impressive in her life, or more intimidating. The main hall was filled with huge gold pillars and a sea green floor. The people were even more intimidating, and beautiful. They wore elegant gowns, and Nina could practically feel the intelligent conversation happening around her. However, whenever the people spotted Loki, and herself on Loki's arm, the conversation stopped and turned into surprised whispers. Nina looked down at the floor.

"Do not let them intimidate you," Loki said, "We are far more impressive than any of them." Nina stifled a laugh.

As they were walking Nina noticed that Thor had caught up with them and was now walking alongside Loki as well.

"Where are you taking her brother?" Thor asked, looking around him. Nina could tell he didn't want anyone else to hear their conversation.

"I do not believe that is any of your concern."

"It is if it has to do with you. She should be taken to the healers."

"We both know that the healers would not be able to provide the treatment she needs."

"And you think that you can?" Thor said incredulously.

"No," Loki said, and at this he stopped and turned towards Thor, letting go of Nina's arm, "I do not think that anyone in this realm can help her. We will discuss this further tomorrow, for now I must attend to Lady Nina." Loki said. Nina was grateful for that, her legs were starting to feel very shaky and she felt woozy again. Plus, her head felt like it would split in two from a massive headache.

"Very well, I will lead her to her chambers. Return to yours." Thor said.

"She resides with me."

"Loki-" Thor started to reprimand but Loki cut him off.

"She resides with me, I will not leave her to the care of the Allfather."

"You have my word, she will be safe."

"Yes, because that word worked so well with Lady Jane's first visit to Asgard. She stays with me. " There was a pause, then Thor spoke again.

"I will have to explain this to Father."

"By all means do so. While you're at it maybe you two could have a conversation about your leash. He may want to make it a little longer, it sounds as if he is constricting your voice." And with that, Loki held out his arm to Nina and the two of them walked away from Thor.

"That was a little harsh wasn't it?" Nina asked as they headed to a grand staircase.

"Thor needs to learn to voice his opinions rather than always agree with his Father. The Allfather is still a broken man."

"Broken how?" Nina asked when they reached the top of the staircase. It then turned into another two staircases, one on each side. However at the top of the first staircase there was a portrait of a woman.

"By grief." Loki said simply, looking at the portrait.

"She's beautiful, who is she?" Nina asked.

"Queen Frigga, Thor and I's mother, and the Allfathers wife…she died not too long ago"

"I'm so sorry."

"As am I." Loki said, looking at the portrait for another moment. "Come, there is much to discuss. We'll have some privacy in my chambers." They headed up another golden staircase. However, halfway through the climb, Nina's legs crumpled.

"Sorry, sorry. I just need a minute." Nina said, leaning her head against the bannister. Her headache was almost at excruciating level. Loki simply picked her up into his arms.

"You don't need to, I'll be fine in a few minutes." Nina said, embarrassed.

"Are you calling an insult to my strength?"

"No, but-"

"Then there is no issue. I have the strength and stamina of more than a hundred of your mortal men." Loki said, and Nina snorted rolling her eyes. But she did put her arms around his neck. They started to head down into quieter and smaller hallways. Nina couldn't figure out how Loki even knew where he was  _going_ , it was all so confusing, or maybe that was on account of her head being all muddled.

Finally, they came upon a dead end, with a table with a vase of flowers in front of it. But Loki merely pulled his hand out from under Nina's thigh for a moment, made a gentle movement, and the wall faded away. It revealed a spiral staircase just barely big enough to fit them both. After only a few flights, the staircase opened up into a tower room.

The room was large, circular, and elegant. It was surrounded on one side by windows that could see out to the deep blue and purple setting sky. On the other side, surrounding the large four-poster bed was a library, covering the entire wall. There was also a desk nearby that held various books held open by their spines, and parchment, ink, and quills. There were stacks of books resting upon the floor near it as well. The floor was black stone, with veins of gold interlaced through it, and when Nina looked up she could see stars painted upon the ceiling surrounded by a dark sky.

Loki took her over near the windows, to a black chaise and set her down upon it. Next to the chaise there was sustenance already waiting for her, a delicious looking meal, a glass of water, and a gold goblet. With a wave of his hand Loki also charmed his desk chair to sit next to the chaise.

"Now eat, and tell me what happened." Loki said, and Nina did. She told him all about the cave, what happened to the necklace, the voices, and the visions. She told him how Time had tempted her by putting Loki's life on the line. While she told the story she took bites of roast chicken with herbed vegetables, a large piece of bread, and half a pomegranate. Loki would sometimes partake of Nina's pomegranate as well, and drank from his own goblet. Once Nina had finished her story, and her meal, there was silence and Loki sat back in his chair deep in thought.

"How did you find me?" Nina asked.

"The moment Heimdall saw you disappear I convinced Thor to go and look for you. I unfortunately could not leave Asgard myself without substantial difficulty; Thor also could arrive much more quickly and secure S.H.I.E.L.D's forces if needed. I believe that once he saw my distress he realized that it must be something important and agreed to try and find you. I told him of the places that I believed he would find you, that creek where I first saw you being one of them."

"That's why you were always in my community, you were looking for what I eventually found.” Nina said. “Why didn't you take the stone once you could? You had the necklace, you could have taken it anytime you wanted to."

"Ah yes, but the game with the Avengers and the Tesseract had become much more interesting at that point, and I trusted you with whatever I would find in the vault." Nina smiled at that.

"So…what happened to you after…everything?" Nina asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Well after New York, after what happened on that planet, and I guess…after you came to see me." Nina said. There was a moment of silence as Loki seemed to gather his words.

"I...after speaking with you, I guess you could say that I had a change of heart. I had forcibly put the Allfather into an Odin-sleep-"

"Odin-sleep?"

"A magical sleep state. After that I used his guise to become King. But after speaking with you…it was difficult to resolve myself to it but I lifted the sleeping spell from the Allfather, and told Thor what I had done. They were both furious, but were willing to give me partial freedom in exchange for sitting on an advising council and helping them understand who Asgard's enemies truly were. I met quite a few of them when I fell from here."

"Partial freedom?"

"I must have guards stationed outside my doors in the evenings and must be back in my chambers by a certain time. I also must have a guard with me whenever I leave the palace."

"They have got to know that wouldn't stop you."

"Thor and the Allfather do, but Asgard's main council is less than certain. In addition, after what happened to Thor and I's mother, I do not think that Odin could bear to have me imprisoned again."

"Why not?"

"Because my mother could hardly stand it the first time." Loki said simply. After that, the two of them sat in silence.

"Loki, what's going to happen to me?" Nina asked.

"I wish that I had an answer to give you, Nina. Asgardians are not experts on the Tiedelstein."

"Tiedelstein?"

"That is what is haunting you, the Time Gem, one of the Infinity Gems. Something similar happened to Thor's…consort not too long ago."

"And what happened to her?"

"Thor and I managed to rid the Infinity Gem from her body. She recovered." Loki said. Nina could tell that Loki was hiding something from her though; he would not look at Nina, instead staring out the window past her.

"You don't think I'll be as lucky." Nina whispered, and a rock hit her stomach. By the way Loki looked at her, pity mixed with fear and surprise, Nina knew she had guessed right.

"Nina, I am going to do everything in my power to ensure this won't destroy you."

"I know." Nina said, giving him a close-lipped smile. A moment of silence passed, and Nina rubbed her head, closing her eyes. As if this conversation wasn't enough, her head was  _killing_ her.

"Here," Loki said, "Drink this." Nina opened her eyes again to see that Loki was holding out the other golden goblet to her. He had told her to refrain from drinking it until she was finished with her story and her meal.

"What is it?"

"Mulled wine, medicinal herbs. Something to help your headache. But wait, just one moment." Loki said when she started to reach for it. Before he handed it to her he waved a hand over it. Immediately, steam appeared at the top. "Now be careful, it's rather warm."

"Thank you." Nina said, and she held it up for a cheers. Loki held his and they clinked glasses, each with small worried smiles and each took a sip. Wanting to clear the air, Nina pointed to a small instrument on a stand on a table.

"What's that?" Nina asked, pointing. Loki turned and looked behind him.

"Oh…that. I am an…amateur musician."

"What is it?" Nina asked excitedly, and tried to get up. Loki pushed her back down on the chaise.

"Rest there, and I will show it to you." Loki said. He put his goblet down on the table, going and picking up the instrument.

"It's beautiful." Nina murmured. It looked like a mini hand-held harp. It was edged with an Asgardian design around the edges.  _How can everything on this world be so beautiful?_ Nina thought to herself. "What is it?" She asked sheepishly.

"It's called a lyre."

"Play a song?" Nina asked. Loki cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. "Please?" Nina begged when he gave no answer. He then smiled and chuckled.

"As long as you promise to drink that." Loki said, pointing to her goblet. Nina smiled.

"Promise."

Then Loki leaned back comfortably and he played. The sound was amazingly soothing, Nina couldn't help leaning back in the chaise and watch his fingers move across the chords.

 _Amateur my ass_ , Nina thought to herself as she sipped her drink. He was amazing, just like at everything else. It was strange to think that he could be so gentle with an instrument but then turn around and try to rip worlds apart.

Nina set her finished goblet down on the table when she was finished and continued to listen to him playing. He seemed to be deep in thought himself, he looked out the window with worry in his features.

Nina didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she felt movement.

"Wha-?"

"Do not be alarmed, I am carrying you to bed."

 _Definitely a reason to be alarmed_ , Nina thought to herself. But for whatever crazy reason she trusted Loki and didn't protest.

The sheets had already been pulled back when he laid her down, and he sat down on the edge of the bed pulling off her shoes. Nina gave him a thankful smile before her eyes closed again and he put the blankets over her.

"Sleep well Queen Nina." Loki whispered; Nina then felt lips on her forehead.

Then she felt nothing at all.


	15. Queen of the Creek Chapter 15

"You may have won the battle girl, but you will lose this war." Nina heard Time say in an echoed voice behind her. She turned around to try and see where he was, but she could hardly see anything. She stood in a dark and cold room. If it even was a room, she couldn't see any walls, and it seemed to go on forever. The only light was from a hanging lightbulb directly above her head; only she couldn't see the ceiling that it was hanging from, only the string that disappeared into nothing.

"Where are you? Stop hiding." Nina demanded. She felt like she could feel him watching her, breathing down the back of her neck.

"Your anchor will not hold for long, soon I will have completely taken over in here." Time said, emerging out of the darkness and touching her with one finger on the forehead.

"Why do you even need me? You're plenty powerful on your own."

"One of the few flaws of the Infinity Gems, we need a mortal body to connect to the physical world. I will admit you would not have been my first choice, but your body will have to do. Until I find another stronger one to connect to that is."

"And what then? Once you have my body, what will you do?"

"What I was created to do. My brothers and I will rule the Universe once more. I will reshape time to give them their own physical forms and nothing will be able to stop us." Time said. Nina scoffed.

"You're not the type to be a member of a team. Not even for your brothers."

"It is not enticing but necessary in order to gain complete control."

"Who are your brothers?"

"Let's get back to you dear. What is it going to take to get further into that mind of yours? You have been more formidable than I had foreseen. Perhaps," and with this, Time turned into the form of James and raised a hand to her jawline, "something of a more sexual nature?" he asked.

Immediately Nina's hand darted across his cheek in a slap. Time disappeared into smoke and the light above Nina flickered out, turning everything into darkness.

"You may have found your anchor, but nothing will stop me from claiming that body." Nina heard Jamess voice say

"Not even in Hell." Nina said back.

"So be it." At that moment, James appeared inches before her eyes, an evil glint in his eyes. Flames licked and whipped across Nina's legs and everywhere else around her and James only laughed and grabbed her forearms to keep her close.

"NO!" Nina screamed, kicking and thrashing awake. She jolted up in the bed, gasping for breath, her hand on her heart and tears in her eyes.

"Nina, Nina are you alright?!" Loki exclaimed. He lit a lantern with magic and bounded off the chaise, carrying the lantern over to the bedside table. He then sat down next to her feet on the bed. Nina could feel it even if she couldn't see it; she had rolled into a ball at this point with her head on her knees.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare." Nina said more to herself than Loki. She had no desire to look at Loki right now; she knew her face looked a mess.

"Nina come now, I am here. You are safe." Loki said, coming closer to her, and laying a hand on her knee. Nina emerged, putting an elbow on her knee and using that hand to hold up her head. She still wouldn't look at Loki, who she could see in her peripheral was peering into her eyes with concern.

"It was Time trying to scare me, it's nothing."

'What did he say?" Loki asked.

"He…mentioned how he needed to take over my body in order to use his power on the physical world." At this point, Nina looked at Loki. "Loki, he's going to destroy me, and then he'll use me to destroy everything." Nina said, more tears filling her eyes. She had never felt more terrified in her life.

"I will not allow that."

"Why not?" Nina whimpered.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why not? What makes me so different from the hundreds of people that you killed on my planet?" Nina asked. Loki turned away from her for a moment.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Loki said, sitting on the edge of the bed, with his elbows on his knees.

"Of course." Nina said.

"You were playing a game, naming yourself a Queen of a creek. Not a princess, not a lady, but a Queen. Unlike every other silly girl on your planet, and even on mine, you named yourself as one above. You knew you were special, even back then, I have only ever served to remind you. I have always found that an admirable quality in you." With that, Nina sat in shocked silence, looking at Loki.

"Now, lie back down." Loki said. Nina did, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Sorry." Nina said, as Loki magicked his desk chair to sit next to the bed. Loki only smiled back.

"Whatever for?" Loki said as he sat on the chair. He took Nina's hand as she laid down.

"I've caused some trouble."

"As have I. But for now what you need is rest. Now, close your eyes." Loki said, Nina did and felt the comfort of his cool hand in hers. He began to hum the same melody as he had played before on his lyre, and it wasn't long before Nina fell into a more peaceful sleep.


	16. Queen of the Creek Chapter 16

Nina woke up with her body first, stretching luxuriously against the black silk sheets, keeping her eyes closed. She forgot where she was for the first moment, but then panic sneaked in and she darted up in bed, holding one of the blankets to her chest.

She let her heartbeat slow when she saw everything calm around her. The air was chilled but still, morning light shining through the large windows opposite her. Nina looked next to her and saw Loki fast asleep in the chair. She smiled a bit and then frowned confusedly. She silently got out of the bed and went out to the balcony, borrowing a robe that she saw on her way.

Nina looked out at the sky, her elbows on the railing. She sighed, surrounded simultaneously by stars and sunlight. She was relieved that the Time gem was so silent, she had never been in a more beautiful spot before, but her mind was anything but at ease.

“Enjoying the view?” Nina heard Loki say, he coming up next to her and leaning on the rail like herself.

“It’s beautiful.” Nina said with feeling, smiling at him. She turned away a moment later.

“Then what’s troubling you?” Loki asked.

“Can I be honest with you?”

“From now on, always.”

‘You are what’s bothering me.” Nina said, Loki smirked, leaning more towards her.

“And why is that?”

“Because you’re my _prince_ , the guy who showed up when I needed him and gave me advice and...I don't know, _affection_.”

“And?”

“ _And_ you’re the guy who destroyed New York and tried to enslave my planet. You’re a person who I should hate, but…”

“But?” Loki asked.

“But I _can’t_. I can’t stay angry at you or hate you. It’s not in my nature and it makes me feel weak.” Loki turned back towards the sky before answering, looking at the stars.

“Let me tell you from personal experience, and not for personal benefit, holding anger in your heart is like drinking poison and expecting the problem you have to die rather than yourself. You have every reason to be angry with me, but I am asking you to _trust_ me. You don’t have to forget what I’ve done, but maybe one day you could forgive. Not today, nor tomorrow but someday. And Nina, let me promise you, I am becoming more than the wretch you found in your chambers in the city not too long ago. I have no idea what thought you planted in my mind, but it made a strong impression. I…am trying my best to be a better man that I was, compared to even when you knew me as a child.”

“Why?” Nina asked. Loki paused for a moment, almost seeming to not want to admit it.

“I realized I had a choice between gaining everything I wanted and losing everyone I loved or having the opposite. I chose those I loved.” Loki said, looking back at her and smiling. Nina blushed looking back out at the sky.

“Now, unfortunately after this rather…sensitive conversation, I am afraid I must attend an advisor’s meeting of my father’s. But, there are some clothes waiting for you in the washroom and you can find some food in the kitchens of the palace after. You may wander freely throughout the palace but nowhere beyond that please.” Loki said. Nina nodded and with that Loki gave her a kiss on the forehead with a hand at her back and walked out of the room.

Nina found the bathroom, another gorgeous spacious room in Loki’s “chambers” with a clear ceiling that let in the sunlight. Nina also saw that there were two towels hanging on a rack, a countertop sink with small glass bottles on top of it, and an old-fashioned bathtub with a showerhead that looked to be more of a waterfall. There were also three small green glass bottles in the shower, which she guessed to be shampoo, conditioner and soap.

Nina emerged from the shower refreshed, her stomach growling. She came out of the bathroom and was surprised to hear a low rumbling coming from the bed.

Nina turned  and saw that Nox was sitting on Loki's bed, and a woman was petting him.

" _Nox_." Nina cried out. Nox came to the other side of the bed as Nina approached and she picked him up in her arms. He smelled like  _home_.

"Thor brought Nox back with him when he let your roommate know what happened. He said something about "liking the little beast”, and your roommate said she wanted you to have the company." the woman on the bed said. She wore a blue Asgardian gown, had brown hair down to her shoulders, and brown eyes. Nina recognized her from somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it for a moment.

"You were on Svartelheim, with Loki and Thor." Nina said remembering, sitting down on the other side of the bed. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Apparently, so were you. I'm Jane." Jane said, extending a hand. Nina put Nox back down on the bed and went around it to take Jane's hand.

“It’s nice to meet you too, I'm Nina."

“Would you like to get breakfast? Or brunch I guess it would be?” Jane asked. Nina smiled and nodded, her stomach growling again.

"How did you get through Loki's spells?" Nina asked, as they walked out the door.

"Thor told him I would be coming, so I think Loki put them down for the morning. Thor was a little mad because of that, he always wants to come to Loki's place to talk, but Loki just puts up his spell and Thor can't get in." 

"At least Thor is trying."

"Yeah, he's definitely trying." Jane agreed.

"So you're Thor's…girlfriend?" Nina asked. Now it was Jane's turn to be bashful.

Yeah, but I don't think thats what I would officially be called here.' Jane said, 'they've got weird, more formal, words for  _everything_." Jane finished, whispering as they entered the great hall again. Nina felt the stares on her once more, and she looked down at the bottom of her dress.

"Yeah, they always do that around here. When I showed up the Allfather said that "I had just about as much right to be here as a goat at a banquet"." Jane said in response to the stares.

"Ouch, how did you handle that?"

"I didn't know who he was, so I asked who the hell  _he_  thought  _he_  was. I think that still bugs him a little." Jane finished. Nina laughed, she decided that she definitely liked Jane.

Jane took Nina down more stairs, onto a lower floor and into a kitchen area. There was hustle and bustle all around, and it smelled  _amazing_ , like freshly baked bread and roast meat with herbs. She led Nina to a wood countertop at the front of the kitchen that was cleared off, and where they could watch the kitchen churn around them. It must have been the kitchen for the entire palace, it was  _enormous_. Huge ovens, countertops everywhere with chopping and mixing happening, and what looked to be the Earth equivalent of chefs shouting orders. It was fun to watch it all happen around them both. They sat for a moment before a motherly-looking older woman stepped up to them.

"Hello Lady Jane, would you two like some breakfast?" The woman said looking at both Nina and Jane.

"Hi Brigida. Yes please, and this is Nina, a…friend of Loki's." Jane said. At Jane's last comment, Brigida gave Nina a more scrutinizing look, nodded to Jane, and then walked back towards the main kitchen area.

"I'm going to get that a lot here aren't I?" Nina asked.

"Like I said, "goat at a banquet hall". It's not that Asgardians don't like Midgardians it's just that…well…they don't think we're necessarily on their level. Even I still get looks, but that's also because of me and Thor's relationship. It's a lot to do with that actually. Now they're surprised that  _both_  of the princes are dating Midgardians." Nina was about to argue against Jane's last comment, but other questions bubbled up to the surface first.

"Is that what they call us? Midgardians?"

"Yeah, they call Earth Midgard here." After a moment of silence, Jane looked more closely at Nina. "Can I talk to you honestly? Midgardian girl to midgardian girl?" Jane said smiling. Nina laughed.

"Yeah, of course."

"What are you doing hanging around Loki?" Jane asked.

"Because…I really don't know honestly. I guess part of it is because he's the only person who can help me, who I feel like I can trust."

"Thor can help you, you can trust him. Loki is pretty much the last person you want to trust. After knowing him for a while you can trust  _me_  on that."

"I think I've known him for a bit longer than you." Nina said, and at that moment Brigida, and a younger helper, appeared with their meal. Two huge plates of sausages, eggs, warm bread with butter, home fried potatoes, and a jug of orange juice now sat between Nina and Jane. Nina was famished and immediately dug in, after giving Brigida a smile and thanks.

"What do you mean by that?" Jane asked Nina, looking at her confusedly.

"Well, I'm twenty-three now, and I met him when I was eight so…that's about fifteen years." Nina replied, "Loki hasn't really told you or Thor much has he?"

"Loki still doesn't entirely trust Thor, and vice-versa. I know they both still think of each other as brothers, but… Thor hasn't really been able to get over the fact that Loki manipulated him a bit to get the throne of Asgard, and Loki doesn't trust anyone on Asgard. Except for apparently you." Jane said pointedly. Nina smiled a bit, and took more bites of her breakfast before responding.

"When Loki and I had first met… I had gotten into a little trouble and he helped me out. It's been kind of the same ever since, I get into trouble and he helps me out, or the other way around." Nina said. 

"You said that your trust with him was only part of why you're here, what's the other part?" Jane asked. Nina blinked at the question, and blushed, taking another bite of breakfast.

"Nina, let me tell you something. Asgardian men are amazing; they are the princes from Earth's fairy tales. But it's not an easy life to live being  _with_  one. I'm not just saying that because it's Loki, I'm saying that because he's an Asgardian."

"Well, technically he's  _not_." Nina said into her drink. Jane rolled her eyes.

"He is where it counts. In your lifetime he will  _never_  grow old. You'll get old, wrinkly, forgetful, and a dozen other things, but he'll always be perfect, always be a warrior, and then you'll die. That'll be it." Jane said, looking down at the table. Nina realized that she was talking more about herself.

"Jane…" Nina said, reaching out a hand. Jane pulled hers back.

"You've heard what I had to say, now the choice is yours." Jane said, "and about the Tiedelstein, I know that Thor and Loki will figure something out, with or without the Allfathers help." Jane finished.

"How do you know that?"

"Because they did with me. If they can get the Aether out of me they can get the Tiedelstein out of you. I'm meeting with Thor soon, so sorry I'm cutting our meet-up a bit short, but remember what I told you ok? You seem like a nice girl, you could be with anyone. "

"I could say the same of you." Nina called out as Jane walked away. Nina then noticed that Jane hadn't taken a bite out of her meal. Even another person from Earth was practically sprinting away from her; you'd think Loki had some sort of contagious disease.

Nina finished her meal, and then tried to think of what she wanted to do. Sitting in Loki's library with Nox did sound appealing, but she was more interested in what the palace had to offer, and she wasn't _that_ afraid of people's stares.

So when she was finished, Brigida took her plate and Nina left the kitchen going back up the stairs. She went back to the great hall, and for a while just stood at a pillar on the side, watching people as they passed by. She loved hearing their conversations, and people watching here was better than people watching anywhere. They were all so beautiful, and confident, and  _different_.

She also got to see Lady Sif and the Warriors Three in person, walking across the great hall. Lady Sif held the lead of the group, with Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg standing behind her. Lady Sif was shaking her head and laughing at something that Fandral had done. But then Fandral turned his head and saw Nina.

Immediately his attention wavered and he sauntered towards Nina. Nina saw Lady Sif shake her head and Volstagg simply smile to himself. Hogun had ever the same expression, like he was studying for a particularly difficult exam.

"And what would a lovely lady such as you be doing all by your lonesome?" Fandral said as he leaned against her pillar. Nina just smiled at him.

"Fandral, give the ladies of Asgard a moments peace would you?" Lady Sif said, walking up to both Nina and Fandral.

"Well I have to get over the heartbreak of losing your heart somehow Lady Sif. I don't believe that I have ever seen you in the palace milady, what might your name be?" Fandral asked Nina, putting his elbow up to the pillar and leaning against it while looking down at Nina. Lady Sif only scoffed.

"I'm sorry if this buffoon is bothering you." Lady Sif said, Nina shook her head and smiled.

"No, it's fine, and I'm Nina. I'm actually of…Midgard? Thor brought me to Asgard yesterday." Nina said. At that, Fandral immediately took a step back and Lady Sif's light expression fell down into a frown.

"…I see. Then you are a friend of-" Fandral started.

"Loki's yes." Nina finished for him.

"Well then, we will leave you to your thoughts. It was a pleasure meeting you Lady Nina." Fandral said, taking Lady Sif's arm. Lady Sif at least had the decency to give Nina a sympathetic expression before turning and walking away with Fandral, meeting Hogun and Volstagg where they had left them. Nina sighed, and suddenly wanted to get out of peoples stares.

Nina spent the rest of the early afternoon wandering through the more secluded hallways of Asgard's palace. She found music rooms, larger libraries, classrooms, and council rooms. But she couldn't find the one person she wanted to see most, Loki. She had not seen him since that morning, and she now wished that he was here so that  _he_  could show her the halls of Asgard, it was getting overwhelming on her own.

Eventually, she ventured down a hallway that although unpopulated was carrying the sound of booming voices. She thought she heard a voice she recognized and followed it.

She followed the sound of Thor's voice and found huge double doors that were open, leading into like a huge council chamber. Nina stood to the side of the entryway, the doors so large that no one had yet noticed her standing there. In the room there was an enormous circular wooden table, which sat about twenty to thirty men and women of Asgard. Odin was, of course, at the head of the table with Thor at his side. Loki was seated across from both of them, far on the other side of the table, with an angry expression on his face. Nina noticed that the Asgardians on either side of Loki were seated as far from him as they could be.

"The Tiedelstein is something that cannot be controlled, do not even begin to dream that you can use it yourself." Loki growled to the council.

"What makes you believe that? Just because a Midgardian cannot control it does not mean an Asgardian could not." One of the councilmen said, several other members of the council nodded their assent.

"The Tiedelstein will manipulate anyone who gets their hands on it. Just like the rest of the Infinity Gems." Loki said, more subdued. He had been standing but at this remark sat back in his chair, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. It looked like the conversation had been going on for hours.

"Are you trying to give an explanation to your actions on Midgard? Saying the Tesseract controlled you?" Someone else said spitefully.

"Hardly. The Tesseract only gave me more freedom to fulfill my wishes."

"What makes you believe that you are any expert on this matter?" Another councilmember said to Loki.

"Every one in this room has already has experience with one of the Infinity Gems, the Aether, and it almost destroyed Asgard. Haven't you buffoons learned from your own past mistakes?" The room twittered in dislike of Loki's comment.

"Brother, please do not make argument where it is not needed." Thor said, leaning onto his elbows on the table.

"An argument seems to be the only way to get anything into these numskulls heads, brother. They are determined to create their own demise." Loki replied. At that, the room broke into shouts of outrage.

" _Enough!_ " Odin shouted at the head of the table. "Loki, I agree with you, the Tiedelstein is not for Asgardians to handle. I have already made the mistake of keeping the Infinity Gems upon Asgard once, I will not do it again." Odin said, standing and stepping out from behind his chair. Nina had never seen Loki look so shocked, or Thor for that matter. "We must send the girl to Alfheim, to the Light Elves. Millennia ago, they dealt with the Tiedelstein once. How they did it, even the legend of it, has been long lost. However, it is rumored that they keep the secret upon their planet."

"And you trust these Light Elves?" Loki asked.

"Trust must be a foreign concept to you Lord Loki, but we have been close allies to the Light Elves for many a millennia,  _they_  can be trusted." A councilwoman said. The other council members once again seemed to agree.

"Lady Adelin is right brother, their councils used to visit when we were young, do you not remember?" Thor asked.

"Why have they not come already? They must have known the Tiedelstein was here." Loki said.

"Alfheim was lucky to have remained out of harms way after your…mishaps on Midgard and the Nine Realms turned to chaos. They have kept mostly to their own realm ever since. I am sure that they would respond to our request for assistance however." A councilman said.

"So it is agreed, the girl goes to Alfheim?" Odin said, sitting back into his chair. Hands went up in agreement to the vote. Nina's hands balled into fists and she bit her tongue in anger. She was getting awfully tired of all this 'the girl'. More importantly, who were they to decide what happened to her?

"When do we leave?" Loki asked resigned.

" _You_  do not go anywhere. Thor and his choice of warriors leave with the girl tomorrow morning. As long as-" Odin however, was cut off, by Loki banging his fist on the table.

"I remain with Lady Nina." Loki said, his voice soft and sharp.

"Allfather, I request that Loki comes on this mission, he-" Thor tried to say.

"knows nothing of Alfheim, he does not even remember the Light Elves that used to visit in his childhood. What use could he be to you?" Odin interrupted. "his crimes against Midgard and Asgard are yet to be forgotten. I may not put Loki in prison, but I will not have him outside this realm."

That was when Nina had had enough.

 

 


End file.
